Something Just Happened
by Shine90
Summary: While on a trip across Europe, is it possible that one month can change the rest of your life?
1. Chance Encounter

**A/N- First chapter will be relatively short, but the rest will be longer! Do read and let me know what you think!**

"Mum, my friends are planning to go on a trip across Europe, can I go?" Brittany asked as she sat on the table with her mum and sister.

"Really... and how long is it for?" Mrs Pierce sighed.

"A month, which isn't too long" The blonde answered.

"Okay, well do let me know what your father says". The older woman spoke as she sat up to take her plate into the sink.

"Mum..." Brittany snapped, "Why does he get a say in everything, isn't your permission enough?"

"Brittany, he is your father and you know full well that he makes the final decisions in this house"

"Fine..." Brittany huffed, "Thanks for nothing mum"

Mr Pierce stumbled home sometime after midnight and was almost immediately ambushed by his daughter.

"Dad, dad I need to ask you something" Brittany squeaked.

"Honey, can't it wait, at least let me freshen up" Mr Pierce muttered, a tad annoyed with his daughter's eagerness.

"Yep sure, I'll be waiting in the living room" Brittany tells him sweetly.

After about ten minutes, Mr Pierce came down and placed himself onto the sofa next to Brittany. "So, what do you need?" The older man joked.

"Well... I was wondering if you'd let me go to Europe, for a month?" The blonde asked half scared of her dad's reaction.

"No, no, no sorry Brittany, I just will not allow that" Mr Pierce countered to his daughter's question.

"Daaaad..." The blonde whined, "You never let me go anywhere and I always do everything you ask of me"

"Sweetie, you're my special little gem, if I start letting you go out, you might get hurt". Mr Pierce pleaded.

"But I'll have Puck and Sam"

"Seriously, that doesn't help Brittany" The older man teased.

"Please please daddy, I'll never ask you for anything else, just let me have this one thing, I'll be back before college starts". Brittany pouted and instantly the scowl on her dad's face vanished.

"Fine, you win... but promise me that you'll call everyday"

"Yes yes I promise daddy, thank you so much, I love you" The blonde attacked her father with a teddy bear hug and her first mission was to go and tell her mum the good news.

...X...

"Look what I have" Quinn spoke with joy as she walked up to Santana at the mall.

"So what exactly am I looking at?" The brunette deadpanned as she eyed up a few hot girls who walked past her.

"Three tickets for a tour across Europe, I got them down the travel agency this morning" The blonde explained.

"What..." Santana scoffed and then added, "No bloody way, I've got better things to do with my summer, thanks"

"San, listen to me okay... We get to see Paris, Madrid, London, Rome and you're trying to tell me that you'd rather stay here, in Lima?"

Santana contemplated this for a second, "Well, when you put it that way... so how long is it for?"

Quinn smiled, "A month, believe me it's going to be the best trip ever"

Santana shrugged, "Hmm if you say so, by the way, why is it three tickets?"

"Well, I've invited Rachel, she just needs permission from her dads but I'm sure she'll be okay" Quinn said as she place the tickets back into her bag.

"So, how we getting there and when we leaving" Santana questioned as she glanced up to meet her best friend's eyes.

"We're taking a train to the airport and we leave in two days" Quinn answered.

"So then, what are we doing standing here, let's get packing" Santana smiled as she grabbed Quinn's hand and skipped out of the mall.

...X...

Sam and Puck stood inside the train by the doors as they waited for Brittany to turn up. "Dude, please tell me you reminded her to set up the alarm" Puck worriedly asked the blonde haired boy.

"Errrm I kind of forgot, shit, Brittany's going to miss the train isn't she?"

Quinn and Rachel were also stood inside the very same train but in a different carriage. Both girls also anxiously awaited their friend's presence.

"This is your fault, how could you allow her to party all night?" Rachel argued.

"My fault... Oh excuse me Miss know it all, but she promised me that she'll go home after a couple of drinks" Quinn countered.

The train speaker announced it would depart in five minutes. Upon hearing this, Quinn and Rachel as well as Sam and Puck took to their seats in the train. Whether their friends made it on time, well that was up to them now.

Santana and Brittany simultaneously ran into the station. The blonde didn't really know much about stations and unfortunately took the wrong turn as she reached the platform where trains arrived from their destinations.

Santana on the other hand managed to locate the correct platform. She however realized that all the doors to the train were closed apart from the very last one. It was an empty carriage and there were no seats, but she went in anyway. As long as she managed to get on the train, then that was the main thing.

One of the ticket men informed Brittany that she was on the wrong side and the blonde, who was in possession of a very heavy suitcase, did her best to run as fast as possible.

"Please don't let me miss the train, please don't let me miss the train" Brittany muttered continuously as she breathlessly sprinted on and on.

Santana dumped her backpack to the floor of the carriage. She was relieved to have not missed the train. God only knows what Quinn would have done to her if she did. The brunette walked towards the door and slightly poked her head out to see if she had dropped anything.

Her gaze soon fell onto a blonde woman who desperately scampered to reach the train door. At this moment, Santana didn't know what exactly she was supposed to do.

The speaker announced the train was about to leave in one minute and that all doors were about to shut in fifteen seconds. Brittany picked her head up, only to find someone with their hand out; gestured meaningfully for her to grab onto.

In seeing this, Brittany ran just that little bit faster and before the door closed, she just about managed to hold on to the hand and luckily, Santana pulled the both of them inside.

**A/N- Yes it's a very short chapter, but this is kind of the introduction, so I never intended for it to be long. I do have chapters 2 and 3 written up, and yep, they are LONGER than this! So yeah, Review and let me know what you think! Oh and also, are there any BETA'S AROUND? I COULD DO WITH GRAMMAR HELP! :( xx**


	2. Wishful Thinking

**A/N- Hello am baaack! Anyways I bring you chapter 2! I sincerely hope people haven't lost interest in this!**

"Ouch". Brittany grumbled as she laid flat on top of Santana. "Oh shit, damn it". The blonde silently uttered when she realised that she was directly on top of her.

Brittany quickly placed herself up, then glanced all around the carriage to see items from her luggage scattered around everywhere. "Aah I don't believe this". She moaned to no one in particular.

The blonde paced around picking up her things while Santana silently smirked at the situation in hand. The way Brittany huffed and the way she muttered under her breath was somewhat appealing and rather endearing.

Once all her belongings had been stuffed back into the suitcase, Brittany walked over to one corner of the carriage and sat down. She took out a book, ignored Santana and began to read.

The brunette was slightly bemused. She had just helped this girl onto the train and yet here she was acting a tad weird. But this little action didn't faze the Latina at all. She tiptoed to where Brittany was and crouched down so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" Santana asked. She tilted her head a little so she could get a better view of the book but Brittany budged.

When there was no answer, Santana simply shrugged. She turned her head the other way so she couldn't be heard and mumbled, "Wow, what a weird chick".

After a few minutes, Santana had felt something underneath her. She pulled the item from beneath her, only for Brittany's yellow bra to be revealed. The brunette blinked in surprise and tried her hardest not to laugh.

"I believe this is yours..." Santana flashed the item across Brittany's face. The blonde scoffed in disgust and instantly snatched the bra away from her hands. "Bloody some people" She hissed and quickly placed her under garment back into the suitcase.

Santana struggled to contain her laughter, which in turn only infuriated Brittany more. "Instead of laughing, how about you open that door so we can go and be seated with our friends?" The blonde ranted.

Santana stopped laughing and teased, "And how do you know if I'm here with my friends?"

"Fine, whatever... I'm here with my friends then, so could you like get that door opened?" Brittany snapped.

"Can't..." Santana shrugged, "It's jammed, and someone needs to open it from the other side"

Brittany faltered at the information. "So, I'm stuck here with you?"

"Yep, aren't you the lucky one?" Santana remarked.

The tall blue-eyed girl nodded her head in repulsion. The way Santana so openly flirted with her was most definitely something she did not like. She picked up her bag from the floor and made her way to another corner of the carriage.

Santana smiled and imitated the blonde's actions. She jumped up from the floor and once again seated herself next to Brittany. "Would you please just leave me alone?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and slightly shifted to the right. But the more she moved, the more Santana inched herself closer.

"What is your problem?" Brittany screamed who now reached boiling point.

"How about we exchange names... then discuss our problems" Santana teased ever so sweetly.

Bewildered to say the least, Brittany suddenly had the urge to knock some sense into this girl. "Why don't you mind your business and let me get back to my book". The blonde countered. "In peace..." She concluded.

Santana seemed to have acknowledged this and moved away from Brittany. But no later than two minutes and she collided their shoulders again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stunning?" She remarked. Brittany showed no reaction and kept her gaze firmly onto the book.

"That your eyes are breathtaking" Santana continued, as she eagerly anticipated some sort of reply from the beautiful blonde. But once again, Brittany showed no emotion what so ever.

"That you..." Brittany slammed her book shut and dangerously wagged her finger around Santana's face, causing the brunette to stop midway.

"Now you listen to me, I am not interested in any of your games, so just..." Now it was Santana's turn to interrupt Brittany.

"Wow so not only are you weird but extremely hot when you're angry" The brunette smirked.

Brittany couldn't stop her anger from boiling over and jumped on Santana. "You... you are such a..." The blonde trailed as she tangled with the girl on the floor.

"Easy now, what's going on here...?" The door opened and there was Puckerman who sheepishly wide-eyed his friend and the mysterious brunette sprawled out on the train floor.

"Oh Puck, thank god you're here, I was about to kill someone" Brittany bellowed, struggling to escape from Santana's grasp. Once she succeeded, she motioned for Noah to help with her suitcase and walked down the train so she could finally be seated with her friends.

Santana sighed and then realized that Quinn and Rachel were also probably anxiously awaiting her presence.

**...**

"So... you and the brunette, were you guys like getting it on?" Puck said once they were seated.

Quinn's head turned up when she recognised her friend. "Santana... oh my god you're here, where have you been?"

Simultaneously, both Brittany and Santana explained everything that had happened to their friends. The brunette though did change some parts of the story.

"So she helped me jump on the train..."

"I helped her jump on the train..."

"I fell on top of her..."

"She fell on top of me..."

"She pestered me and even asked for my name..."

"So I asked if she had a name..."

"Then she began flirting with me and at one point, I swear she eyed down my top..."

"Admittedly, I flirted with her but only cuz she showed her bra to me..."

"Seriously guys, I wanted to kill her..."

"Honestly Q and Rachel, she badly wanted me..."

Quinn laughed, "Well, looks like you missed out San, doubt we'll be seeing her again".

Sam assured his blonde female friend, "Relax Britt, it isn't as if you'll see her again".

**...**

The two hour train journey finally came to an end. Puck, Sam and Brittany waited in the queue at the airport. After all their flight details and passports had been checked, they were ushered inside the plane.

Quinn, Rachel and Santana also went through the same process but the blonde encountered a few problems when she walked through the metal detector.

"Okay madam step aside and empty out everything you have please" The security man asked Quinn.

The blonde emptied out her pockets as Rachel and Santana watched on. "There you go, I'm innocent". She protested.

"Miss... please reveal whatever it is that you have down your bra"

"What... I don't..."

"Just do it Q, or you can forget about our trip to Europe" Santana roared from the side.

"Fine, here take it" Quinn replied in disgust. She handed a small bottle of whisky to the security man. After another twenty minutes, he finally allowed the three girls to board the plane.

As they walked down, Rachel muttered, "You hid alcohol and expected to get away with it, are you out of your crazy mind?"

"Berry, shut up, there is no point talking about it" Quinn snorted to her friend's remark.

Santana was about to take her seat when a similar voice from before echoed around the front of the plane. The brunette stiffened and immediately ordered for Quinn and Rachel to get up.

Brittany talked and giggled away with her best friends but her mood soon disappeared. "Oh my god you...! What are you doing here?" The blonde gasped.

"Fancy seeing you here too" Santana quipped, a part of her slightly happy to see Brittany again.

"Whoa, you're the chick from the train right?" Puck questioned.

"Yep, that's right" Santana agreed as she observed the cute little faces Brittany was making.

Quinn then asked, "So I'm guessing you guys are travelling across Europe like us?"

"You bet... first stop Madrid" Sam happily replied.

"Oh wicked, that's our first destination too" Rachel answered.

"Here's a thought, since we're all heading to the same places, maybe we could, hang out?" Puck stated boldly.

Brittany tensed. "Hold on, I'm here with you both, I don't want to stay with them".

Sam half smiled, "Let's put it to a vote... If you think we should all hang out, raise your hands".

""Sorry Britt, it's five against one I'm afraid" The blonde boy reasoned.

Brittany pouted, a little disappointed that her friends could do this to her. There was no way she could spend a whole month with Santana.

On the other hand, Santana was chuffed to say the least. Maybe Quinn was right, maybe this was going to be the best trip ever.

**A/N- Do review! Just thought I'd let you know that I've got another three chapters written up, they are significantly longer than my first two chapters. Oh and also, this fic will be based in and around Europe, then for my final 6-7 chapters, we shall be back in America! :) xx**


	3. Madrid: Part 1

A/N- Thanks for all the alerts/favourites/reviews! Means a lot to me! :) Xx

"Hey wake up, we're here". Santana nudged the blonde girl sat next to her. "Mmmm, just a second, need more sleep". The girl answered, eyes still closed.

Santana laughed and tried again. "No come on, you really need to get up". The blonde girl reluctantly opened her eyes and once she rubbed the sleep away, she was shocked to see who exactly was beside her.

"Oh not you again..." Brittany whined, then she added, "Where are my friends?"

Santana sighed, "Well our friends are over there..." The brunette gestured with her finger, "And they are too busy getting acquainted with each other".

Brittany fidgeted around her seat and then asked, "How long was I asleep for?"

Santana shrugged, "Don't know really, maybe 2...or 3 hours, something like that".

Brittany faltered, "Well were you next to me all throughout my sleep?"

"Yeah I guess so, problem?" The brunette replied. Brittany might be one gorgeous girl, but she sure did know how to ask a lot of questions.

"Hardly...I'm merely just checking" Brittany quipped and shifted her gaze away from Santana. A couple seconds later, a flight attendant walked by and checked if everyone had their seatbelts on.

Once she approached Brittany, she smiled and said, ""Miss, I'm going to need you to put your seat belt on"

Brittany blushed and answered innocently, "Erm...my friend helped me before, I actually don't know how to work this thing".

Upon hearing this, Santana let out a stifled laugh and the blonde blushed more through sheer embarrassment.

"That's okay Miss..." The attendant commented. "Here let me help you". She spoke as she helped Brittany with her belt.

Once the flight attendant was out of sight, Brittany instantly scolded the girl beside her. "Must you laugh at everything, what are you like twelve?"

Santana held her breath for a second, then teased, "At least I don't need help with putting my seatbelt on".

Brittany stared directly at Santana. "Seriously, grow up". She jested as she shot her a very disapproving look.

Once the plane safely landed, Brittany wasted no time and shot up from her seat. She grabbed her side bag from the compartment and went straight over to Puck and Sam.

Santana once again found herself rather amused at the blonde's actions. Brittany was certainly a challenge, but definitely one she was hell-bent on achieving.

...

"What do you mean, you only have three rooms available?" Puck argued with the receptionist at the Westin Palace Hotel. His father had specifically told him about this hotel, saying that the service was excellent.

"Sir, we are fully booked and the rooms that we do have available, well they are already reserved". The front desk man replied.

"Well un-reserve them, I'll pay whatever it takes..."

"Sir, I'm afraid I just can't do that".

"Fine..." Puck huffed. "I'll take them". He handed his credit card over and once all the details were processed, he was given three room keys in return.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here, sir". The receptionist smiled.

Puck walked over to the others, who lingered by the bar. "Finally, what took you so long?" Quinn asked once the Mohawk boy approached her.

"Um... we have a problem." Puck said as he looked at Quinn and then to the rest. "Well go on then, spill" The blonde sighed, arms crossed.

"They only had three rooms available, so we'll need to share." Puck explained.

"Wait, what...? So now how do we decide who sleeps where?" Brittany anxiously fretted.

"Uh, I was thinking that maybe Quinn and I could share one, while Sam shared another with..."

"Rachel, Rachel Berry" The small brunette happily quipped. Santana and Quinn both rolled their eyes at how their friend needed to say her surname as well.

Brittany deflated visibly once she realised who Puck had insinuated that she should a room with. The blonde scoffed, "Ok hold up, there is no way I'm sharing a room with her".

"There must be another alternative..." Brittany continued.

"Uh, I am standing here you know, you could at least try and be nice when speaking about me". Santana rotated her head as she stared directly into those crystal clear blue eyes.

Puck tried to reason with Brittany and then offered, "Look, unless you want to share a room with me, then we don't have a choice..."

The blonde snatched the key away from Puck's hand and he quickly gestured for Santana to follow her.

Once Brittany finally managed to get the room door open, Santana propped onto the bed and flashed the blonde a devious little smile. "So, I really hope you don't still wet the bed".

Brittany closed her eyes and her breathing quickened when she replied, "I'm not sharing a bed with you".

Santana smirked, "Last time I checked, we only had the one bed, where else you gonna go?"

Brittany placed her luggage to one side and opened it up to take out a fresh pair of top and shorts. As she glided towards the bathroom, she commented, "I'll sleep on the floor".

Santana simply shrugged and waited patiently for the blonde to finish up in the bathroom. Once she returned, the brunette asked, "Seriously, floor?"

"Yep" Brittany answered and then sighed. "Look, I just don't think two girls sharing a bed is appropriate, so don't be offended".

Santana laughed. "Offended... I've slept with plenty of girls before, and that was after a session of hot se..."

Brittany interrupted her, "Okay, too much information..."

Santana slightly giggled and shifted from the bed into the bathroom. She was in the process of changing her clothes when Brittany shouted out, "I'm just going out of the room for a bit, need to call my parents".

She didn't know why but this piece of information made Santana's heart flutter a little. Brittany could've called her parents up in the morning, but no, she wanted to let them know that she was safe as soon as possible. _Her heart must be full of gold._ Santana mentally thought.

When Brittany returned back to the room, she was surprised to find Santana sprawled out on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled to say the least.

"Sleeping on the floor, what does it look like senorita?" The brunette replied as she fluffed up her pillow.

"But...that's where I'm supposed to sleep". Brittany said while she rolled her eyes at the antics of this girl.

"Mmmm, yeah you said, but I prefer the floor". Santana lied. She just didn't like the idea of Brittany sleeping in such an uncomfortable position.

Brittany sighed and when she saw that Santana's eyes were closed, she hesitantly walked around her and jumped onto the bed. The blonde glanced one more time towards the sleeping girl and smiled, if only for a second.

"I'm Brittany by the way..."

The brunette half opened of her eyes and grinned. "Ah, I see we're exchanging names now..."

"Well nice to know who I'm finally speaking to, I'm Santana".

**...**

Santana woke up to the sound of very loud knocking. "I'm coming already". She bellowed.

She opened the door, only for Quinn and Rachel to be revealed. The latter beamed, "Santana, you need to hurry up and get dressed, we're off to The Prado Museum, oh my god, I'm sooo excited".

Quinn raised her brow, "San, take no notice of her, knock on our door once your decent yeah".

The brunette waved the two girls away and found that Brittany was now awake. "Museum huh...?" The blonde asked, slightly groggy even though she had the bed.

"Looks like it, erm is it okay if I use the bathroom first?" Santana enquired.

"Yeah, go ahead." Brittany replied sweetly.

**...**

At the museum, Puck being the gentleman that he was, paid for everyone's entrance fee. Last night, he had actually found Quinn to be quite fun to be around. She was beautiful, cute and most definitely had an amazing ass.

Sam also thought that Rachel was beautiful and cute but she most certainly wasn't fun. In fact, she went on and on last night about her dreams and Broadway. Is it any wonder why the blonde boy looked so tired today?

As they walked down and eyed the paintings, Santana croaked, "Okay, whose idea was it to come here... this isn't fun at all"

Brittany frowned, "Don't you like the arts and culture?"

Before she could answer, Puck answered, "We're here for another five days, so relax... Oh and it was totally Rachel's idea by the way".

"Here, let me see that..." Santana snatched the brochure from his hands, which had all the sight-seeing and things to do information on it.

"Ooh, how about we go to the Retiro Park?" The brunette quipped.

Quinn laughed, "The Park?" Isn't that a little baby-ish?"

"Actually Q, I was thinking we could have little picnic, once we finish up in this bore of a place..." The brunette remarked.

"Oh wow, this painting is breathtaking..." Rachel spoke midway through her friend's conversation.

"Uh, what is it?" Sam replied confused as ever. Rachel clapped her hands, "It's quite possibly one of the best paintings ever by Goya, and he was undoubtedly and probably still is one of the greatest artists ever".

An hour later, Brittany whined, "I'm tired and my feet kill, can we eat now?"

The others apart from Rachel agreed. When Santana threatened her, she reluctantly left the museum and joined her friends.

**...**

"Mmmm the food here is simply amazing" Puck beamed as he tucked into his food.

Quinn faltered at the way he spoke with his mouth full. Did he not know anything about how to impress a girl?

Puck set his fork down and spoke, "So, I've drawn up a little itinerary... I say we hit the Puerta Del Sol tomorrow, Plaza Mayor on Thursday, Santiago Bernabeu on Friday, and then finish up with the Retiro Park Santana asked about on Saturday..."

"S-san-tiago what...?" Brittany scrunched her face in confusion.

"It's a football stadium..."

All five heads turned to the small figure. "Like seriously, how did you even know that Rachel?" Quinn bemused.

"My two dads, well they watch a lot of Spanish football, so yeah..." Rachel smirked happily.

"I'm shocked..." Santana scoffed.

"And I'm impressed" Sam grinned as he eyed Rachel up and down which caused the small brunette to blush a little.

The gang arrived back to the hotel when one of the hotel workers approached them. They were making a lot of noise and his lack of English only made them laugh more. "Si Si, idiota Americans, tranquilo, tranquilo"

Another worker came and rescued his colleague. "Perdon, I will have to ask you to be quiet, we have a cocktail bar over there if you wish to use, else please go to your rooms."

As they waved goodbye and went back into their separate rooms, Brittany went straight to her phone so she could call up her parents.

Santana sat on the bed and removed her shoes. Since Brittany was on the phone, she decided to quickly use the bathroom first. When she walked back out, she smiled softly at the little bits of information the blonde spouted to her dad.

"Yes dad, I'm eating very well".

"No dad, Puck and Sam are here by my side".

"And why would I go off with strangers...?"

"We didn't do much today, hit the museum, grabbed some dinner".

"Okay love you too, tell mum I said Hi, bye".

Brittany squinted her eyes and turned around to find Santana staring back at her. "Hey..." The blonde gestured to her phone, "I have quite the overprotective dad" She laughed gingerly.

Santana smiled half heartedly, "It's cool, you should see my Dad, he actually introduces himself to every chick I bring back home"

"Right..." Brittany said through gritted teeth.

Santana glanced at the blonde, unsure of her reaction. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, course not". Brittany all too quickly replied and marched towards the bathroom. When she came back out, she found Santana with her arms crossed looking at her quizzically.

"You seemed to have faltered when I mentioned about bringing chicks back home, why is that?"

Brittany stiffened, unable to form any words. "N-no, you're wrong". The blonde shoved her clothes back into the suitcase and offered, "You can have the bed tonight, I'll take the floor"

Santana shrugged and answered, "If that's what you want..."

**...**

The group arrived at Puerta Del Sol and they couldn't believe just how noisy and crowded it had been. There must've been more than 500 people.

"I'm scared, what if someone mugs me?" Brittany spoke worriedly.

Puck laughed and tossed his arm around the blonde girl, "Babe, don't be silly, come on, let's find a spot".

Once they were able to locate a tiny spot, Rachel asked, "They have more museums here, can we go, please?"

Quinn and Santana wide-eyed the loud mouth girl. "Yeah well you can go, San and I are going to do some shopping, how about you three?"

Sam looked on sceptically, "Shouldn't we stay together, it was hard enough just getting here".

"I'm staying here by the fountains, it's beautiful". Brittany smiled.

"Right, so how about we all meet up back by the fountains, here in an hour?" Puck asked. The group all nodded. "You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" He then questioned Brittany.

"Yeah sure..." The blonde stifled a reply.

Santana and Quinn walked in and out of different shops, when the latter queried, "So, you never did tell me why you were late catching the train that day".

Santana smirked, "I had a little encounter with some chick, we ended up going back to her place."

"Oh..." Quinn mumbled, "So you and Brittany, how's that going?"

Santana shrugged, "Not much to say really, she's sweet and everything but..."

"Santana..." Quinn boldly stated. "Q, she's just so innocent, and something tells me that she doesn't dig the fact that I'm a lesbian". The brunette countered.

Quinn sighed, "Well it's early days yet, we still have another 3 weeks to go..."

Santana brushed it off, "So you and that pucker-guy, tell me about that..."

Rachel excitedly walked around the museum when a staff member walked up to her. "Excuse me, no cameras allowed, you can't take any pictures of the portraits I'm afraid, it's against the rules"

The brunette blinked slowly, "But I'm here from Ohio, that's in America by the way and we don't get to see beautiful museums often... Oh and can I add that I just bought this camera and now you're telling me that I can't use it?"

The museum staff worker scratched his head at how loud the girl spoke. The fact that everyone was staring at them, in particular him, wasn't something he enjoyed. "Fine... you have 5 minutes, if my boss finds out, I could get fired."

"Ah thank you so much". Rachel squealed as she continued taking more pictures with her brand new device.

Brittany played with the water of the fountain when a tall handsome man approached her from behind. "Hi, are you with anyone?" He asked with a smile.

Brittany turned around and grinned, "My friends... they should be back soon".

"Oh, I was hoping that maybe you and I could get acquainted somehow?"

Brittany fidgeted with her bag. "Um..."

"Brittany..." Puck called out from a distance.

The tall man laughed, "I see your friend is back... if you'd like to meet up, call me".

He offered the card with his number to Brittany and the blonde reluctantly accepted. Puck along with Sam and the girls made their way back to the fountains when Quinn asked, "Who was that?"

"Dunno, some dude, he's gone now" Brittany replied.

"He didn't bother you did he, I'll go knock some sense into him" Puck retorted.

Brittany raised her arm slightly, "No no, that won't be necessary Puck, so what did you guys get, anything nice?" The blonde pointed the question towards Santana.

"A few souvenirs really, nothing much to be honest..." Santana answered.

"Right, so we staying or heading back to the hotel?" Sam asked the gang.

"Let's get some food, I hear this place does some great bacon" Quinn quipped.

The group acknowledged the idea and set off for their next location.

**...**

At the hotel, before going straight in to their rooms, the gang stayed at the bar for a little while. The bartender ruffled up a few cocktails and even mixed in a few ideas of his own. Brittany was the first to break away, stating that she needed to make the call to her dad otherwise he would probably throw a fit.

Santana stumbled back into her room a little tipsy and without a second's thought, pounced onto the bed. It had only been three days and already this trip was tiring her out in more ways than one.

She tilted her head to the side, to find Brittany's phone and a half folded piece of paper placed on the small desk. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked it up.

_Call me. ************ Alex_

Santana sighed heavily. When she heard the flush from inside the bathroom, she quickly set the paper back down to where it had originally been.

Brittany tiptoed out and smiled at the brunette. "So I'm guessing you want the bed again?"

"Um... that wouldn't be fair on you then". Santana coughed.

"I can handle the floor, but something tells me you can't, so it's only 'fair' that I let you have the bed". Brittany teased and for the first time Santana saw something different within the blonde. It was almost as if she cared.

_Yep, this girl definitely had a heart full of gold._

**A/N- Part TWO of the Madrid trip will be up soon. Oh and I don't know whether to continue this story, since I'm not even a writer, I don't have much time to get on the laptop! But if you guys do genuinely want me to keep with it, then let me know I guess! As always, Review! X**


	4. Madrid: Part 2

**A/N- I appreciated all the feedback! Now I bring you part 2 of Madrid... Oh and I'm taking things slow with Brittana, so please be patient! :) X**

"It's like 7 in the morning Britt, what do you want?" Puck groggily asked the blonde as they stood by the door.

"Um... when are we heading off to the Plaza Mayor?" Brittany queried.

Puck glanced at his watch. "Probably not until late evening, I hear that's when it really kicks off, why?"

Brittany smiled. "Cool, well that leaves me plenty of time to meet up with Alex then".

"Alex?" Puck asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, the guy you saw me with by the fountains yesterday, remember?"

Puck tensed. The idea of Brittany alone in a completely whole new area was not something he wanted. Especially since the blonde wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the box. He scratched his head. "Uh Britt, I don't think meeting up with this dude is such a good idea, you barely even know him, what if he's some sort of creep?"

Brittany placed her hand on his arm. "I'll be fine, seriously I can handle myself".

Before he could even muster out a reply, the blonde was on her toes and happily skipped back to her room.

Brittany quietly opened the door since she didn't want Santana to wake up this early. It had only been four days, but already the blonde knew that Santana wasn't a morning person. She quickly skimmed through her luggage and took out a pair of jeans. She didn't bother with changing her top; it's not as if she was hoping to impress this Alex dude.

Once she applied the finishing touches to her make-up, she left the hotel and patiently waited for Alex to turn up.

"Damn what is up with everyone today?" Puck bemoaned when he heard another loud knock on the door.

"She's gone...she's missing...I can't find her anywhere..." Santana expressed worriedly. She seemed out of breath when speaking, she must've searched all around the hotel.

Puck sighed. "Who's missing and will you stop pacing up and down; you'll bore holes on the floor".

Quinn was awake now, and she stood beside Puck as she examined her friend's strange behaviour. "San, what's going on?" She asked.

Santana frowned. "Brittany, I can't find her and..." The brunette checked her phone. "It's only gone past 9, where could she be at this time?"

Puck laughed. Santana and Quinn both looked at him. "This isn't funny; she's your mate you know." The blonde scolded him.

"Relax girls, I spoke to her a few hours back, she's out on some date".

"Seriously, at this time...?" Quinn commented. Santana felt defeated. Here she was worried sick about Brittany, when all this time she was off out on some crummy little date. In all honesty, there was nothing more she wanted than to get to know Brittany herself. But obviously, the feeling was not mutual.

"Right...well I'll let you guys get back to sleep, catch you later". Santana said in a resigned way and marched back to her room.

**...**

Brittany waited outside the hotel when Alex finally showed up. "They say that a woman is supposed to be normally late." The blonde joked as the tall man walked up to her.

"Sorry, I'm actually not familiar with this place at all, I only moved here three months ago".

Brittany waved it off. "It's cool, so you wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Definitely, you're going to love this little cafe, the food and service is amazing." He commented and motioned for Brittany to follow him.

Once the little breakfast date had ended, the pair walked back to the hotel when Brittany asked. "We're off to the Plaza Mayor later, if you're not busy, come along".

"That would be great, your friends won't have a problem will they?"

"Course not; make sure that you're outside the hotel at the correct time though." Brittany teased.

Once they arrived at the hotel, she said her goodbyes and a small part of her couldn't help but feel that this whole thing was a waste of time. Brittany knew what she was. She knew that she was a closeted lesbian, that apart from the diary she kept, no one else had even the slightest clue. Sure her mum tried to sneakily read her diary entries, and sure her sister would tease her about how both her best friends were indeed guys, but one thing Brittany always knew...it was that she was most certainly attracted to girls.

**...**

It had gone just past 7pm when the gang reached Plaza Mayor. Like yesterday, the area was crowded with many tourists and locals, who sat and enjoyed the entertainment. There was singing, dancing and plenty of food and beer.

"Look at all the belly dancers". Puck said as he excitedly glared at the scene in front of him.

"You're sick in the head." Quinn remarked, obviously not impressed with Puck's leering.

"Ooh I wanna dance, I love dancing". Brittany beamed.

Brittany was supposed to be here with her date Alex. But for some reason, he didn't turn up and in truth; she wasn't entirely upset about it. Maybe this was god's way of getting her out of a situation that was only going to end up in disaster.

Santana smiled at the blonde's statement. She hadn't spoken to Brittany all day, although not intentionally. They were both occupied with other things. And even though she wanted to ask the blonde about her date, she felt it was best if Brittany spoke to her about it, rather than the other way round.

"Let's eat first; I don't like doing things on an empty stomach". Rachel commented. The gang walked past the crowded area and after much discussion, they finally managed to choose from one of the many restaurants that were available to them.

**...**

"Spanish food is exquisite". Quinn said when they spotted a convenient spot in one of the buildings lining the square of the Plaza Mayor.

"Wow, everything looks so much better from up here". Rachel exclaimed. "Those dancers could do with a little help though, they are awful". The small brunette concluded.

"Britt now might be a good time to show these chicks how it's really done". Puck exchanged a look with Sam, knowing full well just how amazing of a dancer Brittany was.

"I'm not going myself, unless you come with". Brittany pleaded with her friend.

Puck raised his eyebrow playfully, "Guys, be prepared for an awesome show". He grabbed Brittany by the hand and waltzed past the crowd, who were now excited at the prospect of seeing the two dance.

"Dance Americano, dance..." One Spanish local shouted out.

"Sexy Chica..." Another directed his comment towards Brittany.

Puck ran his hands over Brittany's body, as they shifted their hips together and the blonde was definitely in a world of her own when it came to dancing. She giggled as Puck held her from behind and the crowd around them increased in numbers as they cooed over their steamy little performance.

"You know, they could get paid for dancing like that, I'm sure the locals would give good money" Rachel spoke from the balcony.

"Rach, somehow I don't think they quite care about that". Quinn replied as she watched Puck bust out some more sexy moves. She didn't want to admit it but she was definitely intrigued by what she was witnessing.

Santana didn't once break eye contact from Brittany. She was mesmerised and in awe of the blonde's breathtaking skills and talent. She nudged Quinn who stood beside her and whispered, "Your boyfriend is quite the hunk huh..."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend San...and weren't you the one who claimed that Brittany was innocent, well after today, I'm not so sure".

Santana laughed. "Oh please, just-" Santana stopped when she heard Sam say, "Wooh, go Britt, shake that ass".

The brunette glanced down as did Quinn to find that the object of their affections had stepped it up a notch and were literally groping each other now.

Rachel elbowed Sam, frustrated that he eyed his friend up like that. "I think someone should stop them now, they seriously are attracting a lot of people and some of them look so..."

"Perverted..." Quinn finished off for Rachel.

"Come on, let's roll". Sam ushered for the girls to follow his way.

Brittany and Puck stopped to take a breather when Sam approached them. "Guys, it's getting late, I think that's enough for now". He joked with his best friends.

**...**

At the hotel, Santana laid on the bed as she waited for Brittany to finish up with her shower. There was a knock on the door and she opened it to see who it was. "Hey Q, what's up?"

"Severe weather warning for the next two days so we're staying put at the hotel before flying out to Rome..." Quinn explained.

"Darn it, how'd you guys find out?" Santana answered.

"One of the bartenders told Puck just a few minutes ago".

When there was no answer from Santana, Quinn continued, "You know, this isn't all that bad".

"Isn't it...?" The brunette sighed.

"Staying in our rooms means more one on one time with..."

"Ahh..." Santana said when realisation dawned on her. "It means more time with Brittany and Puck".

"Exactly..." Quinn agreed and shared a quick giggle with her best friend.

As they continued on with their conversation, Rachel stumbled upon them down the hallway. "Hey guys, I thought I heard your voices".

Quinn and Santana exchanged a look. She might have been annoying but they did genuinely love Rachel. She just always seemed to have an insight on everything in life. "I'm glad we returned when we did, the rain and thunderstorms are in full effect". The small brunette added as she folded her arms.

"Where's Sam?" Santana queried.

"Oh don't ask... he fell asleep. Can you believe that? Apparently I haven't allowed him to get a proper night's rest since we reached Madrid... Again, can you believe that?" Rachel exclaimed in pure disbelief.

"Somehow Rachel, we can't". Quinn replied, a little sarcastically.

"Say, how about we hit the bar, I mean it's not as if we've been able to spend any quality time with just the three of us". Rachel offered.

"Berry, as much as I hate to admit it, that's actually a good idea". Santana wistfully smiled.

**...**

"Okay...you...did...what?" Santana laughed in between her words. The three sat by the bar, cocktails in hand when Quinn confessed a little secret to her friends.

"Look all I'm saying is that his top was slightly lifted up and I just had this sudden urge to reach out and feel his abs". The blonde smirked.

Rachel bemoaned. "Quinn, that is just so wrong, what if Puck woke up, only to find your hand across his body?"

"Then I'd have denied it, people tend to do a lot of creepy stuff when they're asleep". Quinn said simply.

"So how about you San, I'm guessing sleeping arrangements with you and Brittany isn't easy". The blonde shifted the attention from herself to the Latina.

"Seriously do not ask...she's only sleeping on the floor". Santana scoffed.

"Really...?" Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

"Mmmm..." Santana answered as she swallowed her drink, "Apparently sharing a bed with another girl isn't appropriate".

"She has a point though". Quinn shrugged and then added, "But whatever she may be, that girl can dance, the moves she grinded out, seriously awesome".

Santana laughed albeit gingerly. "Yeah, totally hot..." She mumbled as images of Brittany flashed across her head.

"Anyways, I should get going... Oh and Quinn." Santana placed the glass down and before she walked off, she stated, "Try and keep your hormones to yourself". The brunette teased and before Quinn could berate her, she had already run half-way back to the hotel room.

**...**

It had continued to rain hard overnight and due to the severe thunderstorms, there had been a temporary power cut across the city of Madrid. So not only were they stuck indoors, but the gang were unable to make use of any electronic devices. And since it was only 1 in the afternoon, it was far too early to be by the bar.

The rest of the day passed relatively slow, the only amusement that any of them received was from the bartender imitating different actors from Hollywood. He wasn't funny, but at least he entertained until it was time to hit the beds again.

Saturday morning approached and even though the power had been back, it was still pouring outside.

"It's rather strange for weather like this to happen in Madrid..." Brittany commented as she fiddled with her phone.

Santana glanced up from the magazine that one of the hotel workers had so caringly offered to her. "Yeah, I'd say we're bad luck". She commented.

Brittany scoffed, "Yeah you might be, I've been told the opposite".

Santana smirked. "What... that you bring good luck to people's lives?" She sarcastically teased.

Brittany smiled and answered, "Along the lines, yes..."

"So what have you made of our first week in Europe?" Santana asked, as she dismissed the blonde's last comment.

"It's been fun, could have been better, but I actually quite enjoyed myself." Brittany remarked.

Santana shot another glance at the blonde. "Well obviously you did what with all the dancing and your date and..."

Oops. Santana put her hand to her mouth. She continued to stare at Brittany, alarmed at the expression she had given her.

"How did you know about that?" She asked, slightly freaked out.

"Um..." Santana searched for the right words to say, "Puck, he told me when I couldn't find you the other day".

Brittany raised her brow quizzically, "Okay fair enough, but you sounded a little bitter when you just mentioned it".

"No I never". Santana shrugged.

"But you knew all this time, why didn't you just ask me about it?" Brittany countered.

Santana closed her magazine. "Look it isn't even that much of a big deal".

Brittany huffed, "Easy for you to say, all you know is sex... bet you don't even do dates".

Santana widened her eyes, exasperated. "Oh says the girl who couldn't even keep a straight face when I mentioned about bringing chicks back home the other day".

There was a loud knock on the door. Brittany stormed to the bathroom. Santana raised her arms and shouted, "Yeah leave me to get the door".

"I see things are getting heated between you both". Quinn joked as she leaned forward.

Santana stated tiredly, "What do you want Q?"

"Tonight, 8pm, come by our room, we're having a little get together".

The brunette nodded her head. "Right 8pm, bye now".

Quinn pushed the door back. "Uh San... what is up with you?"

"Nothing..." Santana exclaimed. "Look, I'll tell you later okay". Quinn acknowledged this and before leaving hugged the girl goodbye, who was obviously stressed over the tension between herself and Brittany.

**...**

"Ladies, glad you could make it". Puck welcomed Brittany and Santana who had walked in, still slightly pissed at each other.

"Puck, why is there a table here?" Brittany asked.

"Because my hot blondish friend, we are going to play STRIP POKER". Puck excitedly beamed to her.

"No-uh no way, I don't even know how to play". The blonde faltered.

"Oh come on Britt..." Sam put his arm around her shoulder, "We'll teach you and anyway, everything is set up now, so you can't chicken out".

Santana walked by the two blondes and smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of showing some skin". She raised her eyebrow ever so slowly and this visibly infuriated Brittany more.

"Count me in..." The blonde agreed through gritted teeth.

**...**

The six sat on the table as Puck announced the rules. "Okay so we're playing with chips, no real cash"..."And every time you lose a round, you _must_ remove an item of your clothing, no arguments".

Brittany sighed, "Why can't we play truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare... what are you like 12?" Santana jested.

Santana remembered when Brittany accused her of being 12 on their flight from Ohio to Madrid. So it was only fair she returned the comment.

**...**

Surprisingly, Brittany started off rather well. They were into their sixth round and she was still fully clothed.

Quinn was discarded of her top, but she still had her bra on. Puck and Sam of their jeans, Santana of her trouser (to which she could've sworn Brittany silently smiled at) and Rachel...

"This isn't fair, I feel so naked, I want out". Rachel exclaimed. It looked like she wanted to cry.

"Rachel... at least you still have your bra and panties on". Sam reasoned.

"Can't we just play spin the bottle?" The brunette asked as she covered herself with her own arms.

"Oh quit complaining and let's get on with it". Quinn retorted.

"Spin. The. Bottle." Rachel again repeated, as she drawled out every single world.

"All you want is to share a kiss with someone". Santana this time spoke.

Brittany, Puck and Sam all exchanged looks with each other, slightly baffled at the three girls in front of them.

"What... that's a load of crap" Rachel hissed who quickly glanced at Sam to see if he had pondered Santana's previous comment and whether he knew it was about him.

"Rach, it's 100% true and you know it". Quinn said looking perplexed.

"Yeah well at least I don't go around touching abs". The small brunette accidentally spouted from her mouth.

Quinn glared at Rachel who then rather forcefully plastered a smile towards Puck. "It was back in my school days..." The blonde tried to cover up, although she knew no one actually believed her.

**...**

Brittany unfortunately lost the seventh round and hesitantly removed her top. Santana mentally moaned a little. The blonde had a yellow bra on, most possibly the one _she _picked up on the train that day. Not to mention the fact that she actually had a toned body and the most perfect boobs.

"Right, finally everyone is in the groove". Puck said enthusiastically.

"Um... I should go, I really don't feel comfortable". Brittany uttered as she grabbed her top and rushed out the room.

"Well if she's going so am I..." Rachel sternly stated and soon followed Brittany out the room.

Sam looked on worriedly, "If I don't go now, she won't let me sleep later... sorry guys". He apologized and whistled out the room.

"Now this is a dream... Me with two extremely beautiful women". Puck playfully told the two girls beside him.

Santana barfed. "I'm gay, I don't do nuts". She smirked and left the room.

"Looks like it's just me and you baby". He rotated his head towards Quinn.

"We..." Quinn pointed towards the both of them, "are going to get some sleep, we have an early flight tomorrow". Puck whined as he reluctantly tidied everything up.

**...**

Santana entered the room, to find Brittany already knocked out on the floor. "Hey...you awake?" She quietly whispered.

Brittany didn't speak but she nodded her head in response. Santana continued. "Are you okay?"

Brittany shifted her body upwards so she could be face to face with the brunette. "This isn't easy for me you know". She croaked a little awkwardly.

Santana sat on the floor beside Brittany, but left a good amount of distance between them. "What isn't?"

Brittany paused for a second and contemplated. There was no way she could confess her biggest secret to someone who she barely knew. "Nothing...I'm just being stupid as usual and sorry about before". She hastily said.

Santana smiled half heartedly, "It was my fault, I should be saying sorry first".

"Yeah probably..." Brittany teased, "But either way, can we just forget about it?" She asked in all seriousness.

Santana stifled a laugh. "Of course silly, don't worry about it". The brunette stood up from her place. "Now get some sleep, you wouldn't want me watching you on the plane again". She spoke in a light and joking tone.

**...**

The journey from Madrid to Rome wasn't too long. It was approximately about three hours. Once the plane had touched down and landed, the flight attendant announced,

"_Ladies and Gentleman, we have arrived in Rome. Please take all belongings with you and we hope you had a pleasant journey"._

**A/N- Right, I'm stopping here since the next two chapters will be based in Italy. :) I don't want to start it off here. Anyways so what's everyone thinking so far? Good, bad, okay? Lol, do review and leave some feedback. Would mean a lot! Xx**


	5. Rome: Part 1

**A/N- I just want you all to know that this fic won't be rushed! So don't worry, there will be plenty of good stuff happening between Brittana but there will also be plenty of drama! Stick with me though, cuz I know how I'm going to end things! :') Xx**

"Welcome to the Eden Hotel...and how may I be of assistance?" The receptionist asked the group of people stood in front of him.

"Yeah we'd like to book a couple of rooms." Sam promptly replied.

"Certainly..." The worker tapped onto his system. "6 rooms I take it?" He jested as he glanced around.

Quinn turned to Puck. "Why 6, aren't we sharing again?"

Puck shrugged. "I dunno...we'll have to ask the others."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm fine with whatever."

"Yeah so am I." Sam agreed.

Puck now waited upon Brittany's answer. The blonde exchanged a look with Santana and then answered, "No, no sharing. I want my own room."

Puck acknowledged this and at the same time, couldn't help but notice the disappointment plastered across Santana's face. _Wonder what's going on there?_ He pondered as he handed his credit card over. The others also offered to pay for the rooms but the Mohawk boy point blank refused.

"Wow, all you seem to do is pay for everything with that credit card of yours." Quinn joked, although slightly touched by his kind ways.

Puck snorted. "Baby please, I can't help the fact that I'm a filthy rich bastard."

Quinn winced at the way he had insulted himself. Did he have no self-respect? She then teased half-heartedly, "So I'm guessing money means everything to you right?"

Puck again snorted but this time laughed. The receptionist handed over four keys and as they were escorted by one of the workers to their rooms, he remarked, "Nah not really, there might be one...or two things that mean more."

They entered the room and Quinn mentally pondered over Puck's comment. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him as of yet. He was good looking, rich and though it seemed like girls meant nothing to him, he was actually quite a considerate guy. _I definitely need to give him a chance._

**...**

Santana rolled around on her bed, upset at the fact that her friends had company while she was all alone. _Damn it's hard being a lesbian sometimes. _Even though she knew Brittany only wanted her own room because well let's face it, nobody in their right frame of mind would want to kip on the floor...She missed the blonde's presence. Santana closed her eyes and her thoughts wandered to earlier on; the plane ride from Madrid to Rome.

_Brittany was seated next to Santana by the window reading a magazine when a flight attendant walked by with trays of food on its trolley. She stopped once she approached them and said, "Right we have meat or vegetarian, what's it to be?"_

_Brittany smiled sweetly at the attendant who had the name Lauren on her tag. Santana also smiled and in unison they answered, "Meat."_

_The two girls shared an awkward glance between each other. Lauren shuffled through her trolley and sighed, "Sorry, we only have the one meat left."_

_Brittany rubbed the tip of her nose and cringed at the thought of her stomach filled up on vegetarian food. "You can have it." The blonde offered._

_Santana nodded her head. "No, no way... First you give me the bed, and now this, you have it." The brunette refused._

_Lauren watched on, arms folded and said, "Look if neither of you want it, then I'll be more than happy to eat it." _

_Brittany took it upon herself to take the tray from the trolley and calmly placed it on Santana' side. She waited for Lauren to leave and turned around so she was facing the brunette again. "You're going to eat this because I don't want you going hungry."_

_Santana sighed, "What about you then?" _

"_I can handle it, and anyway I definitely heard a small grumble come out from your stomach before." Brittany teased which caused the brunette to shy away._

_Santana wanted to argue back. But she couldn't. How could she disappoint, when Brittany was obviously someone who had a big heart? She was touched, she was amazed at the way the blonde so easily sacrificed things for her...even if they were small._

_It's always the little things that count in life._

**...**

Rachel shifted in her sleep to the sound of a small knock on the door. She reluctantly got up and was pleasantly surprised to find Santana on the other side. "Oh hey Santana, and to what do I owe your presence?" She quipped a little too excitedly for the brunette's liking.

"Nothing actually..." The brunette deadpanned. "I'm just here to warn you that I don't want you going around giving anymore museum ideas..."

Rachel faltered and crossed her arms defiantly. "Why not...? I really don't see why you can't broaden your mind a little."

"Berry..." Santana stated in a stern voice. "Wouldn't you rather we did something fun, I mean it might even help you in your quest to win Sam over." She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Are you insinuating that I'm boring?" Rachel exasperated in disbelief.

"No...Well yeah but seriously no museums okay?" Santana warned.

"Fine whatever, you can go now." Rachel muttered. She quietly shut the door and hopped up into bed again. Sam rolled onto his front side and the brunette mentally squealed when his lower abdomen had been revealed. _Quinn dared to do it, maybe I should. _Rachel gingerly moved her hands and closed her eyes at the sizzling sensation she was about to revel in. She gently stroked at Sam's beautiful abs but quickly flinched when she turned her head towards his direction.

"Uh...Sam...Oh I was..." The brunette hesitantly stuttered.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Sam gingerly asked, with one eye opened.

"Um...I was...there was...I was just checking to see if they were real." She finished lamely, and shifted her gaze away from Sam. _So embarrassing...This is all Quinn's fault. _Rachel mentally scolded herself.

To her surprise, Sam laughed. He turned to the other side and before going back to sleep simply stated, "You're cute..."

Rachel blushed and couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she had a chance with the blonde boy.

**...**

"So what is this place?" Brittany glanced around, taking in the surroundings of the place.

"It's called the Piazza Di Spagna Britt...here check it out for yourself." Puck answered and handed the brochure over to his friend.

"Oh wow, they have horse carriages; we have to go on one..." The blonde excitedly pleaded to the others.

"Come on; let's go ask someone about it." Sam replied and motioned for the others to follow his lead.

The gang payed for three horse carriages and it wasn't too hard to figure out who would be paired with whom. Sam and Rachel sat closely together on the carriage, arms around each other. Quinn rested her head on Puck's shoulders and silently embraced the warmth she felt around him. Brittany and Santana kept a little distance between them but the brunette wasn't too fussed. She was just so amused by the way the blonde jumped up every time one of the horses neighed and how much it had scared her. It was too cute for words.

Once they had finished with their mini tour of the place, they stopped by McDonalds and picked up a few takeouts to take back to the hotel.

Sat in the lobby, the gang ate and discussed their plans for the next few days. "So I'm thinking that we stay put in the hotel for the next few days..." Puck said and the others considered this for a second.

"Um...why, what exactly are we going to do here?" Santana scoffed in reply.

"Actually, quite a few things..." Puck remarked. "They have a fitness centre plus a whole load of massage treatments."

The girls all nodded enthusiastically. "Well you've definitely won me over, we're staying put, right?" Quinn glanced at the others.

They all agreed and after a few seconds Brittany asked Puck, "So then what will you and Sam be doing when we're not around?"

The Mohawk boys wriggled his eyebrow and laughed. "They've got quite a few mini bars upstairs and what with the footy on, it's going to be awesome." He explained and hi fived the blonde boy.

Rachel nodded her head in disgust. "Guys and their football, well you've been warned Sam, I will not allow you to stumble in late night into the room all drunk, got that?"

"Yes miss." Sam sarcastically replied, which in turn caused the rest to laugh. A stern glare from Rachel immediately prompted them to change their expression.

**...**

Santana was left with Brittany at the lobby when the others had left to return to their rooms. She eyed the blonde who sat on her chair cross legged and stated, "Bet you're glad to not be sleeping on the floor anymore."

Brittany stopped playing with the locks of her hair and jokingly replied, "Yeah it has its positives." The blonde stifled a yawn and Santana wasn't impressed. "Boring you already huh?"

The blonde heaved a sigh. "No, just didn't sleep much last night... Uh can I ask you something?"

"Yeah...shoot." Santana quipped.

Brittany hesitantly whipped her head around to check if anyone was listening. She then said in a soft voice, "How are you so open about being a lesbian?"

Santana was thrown back by the question; this wasn't what she had expected at all. Not really prepared for such a direct question, the brunette responded with, "I don't know really, I guess I got tired of the lies and pretending to be something that I'm not..."

The blonde fiddled with her fingernails. "But you're a girl, how could you possibly want another girl?"

Santana shifted her eyes at the point blank directness of Brittany's questions. Was she taking the piss and why did she want to know anyway?

"I can't help who I'm attracted to..." The brunette started as she tried to find the right words to say. "And funnily enough, they just always tend to be girls." She concluded with the shrug of her shoulders.

Brittany avoided eye contact with Santana when she asked, "So, you've never liked a guy?"

Santana paused and then answered, "Did I used to fool around with guys? Yes... Did I ever like any of them? No..."

Brittany shaked her a little as she tried to digest the information. "Why come out of the closet then...If you fooled around with guys, then you obviously must've liked them at one point."

Santana sighed heavily; it was never an easy task explaining to people as to why she was indeed a lesbian. "Brittany let me clear a few things up for you...I wasn't any random girl at school...I had a reputation to protect."

The blonde nodded her head as if to say she was listening so Santana continued. "Being with a guy kept me at the top...Quinn and Rachel were on my case 24/7, they hated the fact that I lied about who I was...who I really was."

Brittany momentarily lost herself in the way Santana had so passionately spoken. Here was a girl not afraid of showing the world the real her, not afraid of other people's opinions. "So then what did you do, you know after Quinn and Rachel bugged you?" The blonde asked.

"Well I confessed everything to my dad end of junior year and since then I've just gone from one relationship to another." Santana said, a little embarrassed that she was confessing everything to someone she only knew for about eight days. Though strangely, it somehow felt right telling the blonde.

"Relationships...?" Brittany scoffed. "Don't you mean meaningless sex?" She now spouted in a joking tone.

Santana laughed a little. "Can you blame me; the gods up there don't want me to find love..."

Brittany watched as Santana deflated at the mention of the word love. It was indeed a touchy subject, for both girls.

"What about you?" Santana now turned the attention towards the blonde. "Have you ever been in...you know, love?" The brunette said, as she tried her hardest to sound casual.

Brittany smiled. "I don't do relationships...As long as I have my family and friends, then I'm content."

Santana cleared her throat as a few hotel workers passed by. She then stated, "You can't rely on friends and family all the time Brittany...You need someone who's going to walk beside you for the rest of your life."

The blonde tilted her head to the side, "Like a husband?"

"Possibly..." Santana remarked. "But then it all depends on who you fall in love with I guess." The brunette finished and promptly sat up from her chair. She looked at Brittany one last time and set off from the lobby.

Brittany watched the brunette until she was out of sight. She reluctantly put her hands to her head and suddenly felt a lump in her throat. The next two and a half weeks were going to be difficult, extremely difficult.

**...**

The girls excluding Brittany walked inside the fitness centre. Earlier on, they had left Sam and Puck at the bar so they could enjoy watching the sports channels on a massive 50 inch screen TV. For some strange reason, Brittany wanted to stay with them. Santana pleaded for her to tag along but the blonde wasn't having any of it.

Rachel stretched out her muscles before she hopped up onto the treadmill. "Santana, you need to warm up first, what if you pull something?" She asked in disbelief.

Santana laughed, a little too loud for the female fitness instructor who had quite blatantly been checking out the Latina. "Berry, I was on the Cheerio's, do you know what that means?"

Rachel nodded her head. Santana prodded on. "It means that my body is smoking hot and I don't need to worry about pulling some silly little muscle."

Rachel huffed. "Fine...don't say I didn't warn you."

Brittany sat in utter boredom as she watched the guys, who had their eyes glued to the TV set. Sam nudged the blonde girl. "I really do think you should be with the girls."

Brittany pouted. "But I'm here with you guys, I barely even know the ones you and Puck are joint at the hip with and Santana..."

This alerted Puck and he fixed his gaze from the match to Brittany. "What about her?" He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"I wish I knew..." The blonde muttered to herself, not quite knowing why she felt such a massive pull towards Santana.

After twenty minutes on the treadmill, Santana decided that she couldn't take anymore. Rachel and Quinn had already gone on to the next exercise machine, and the brunette now regretted the fact that she hadn't warmed up. The pain in her upper thigh was excruciating and the cramps on her feet worsened.

One of the fitness instructors (It just had to be the one that leered at Santana before) helped Santana to her feet and sat her down by the walls of the fitness centre. "Thanks." The brunette mumbled as the pain eased slightly.

"Aww did Santana pull some silly little muscle?" Rachel teased exaggeratedly and Santana was even more annoyed when Quinn had laughed along with the midget.

"I might be in pain but I will kick both your asses if you don't zip your mouths." The Latina warned.

"Oh San you big baby...you know we're teasing." Quinn commented and then asked in all seriousness, "Does it hurt?"

"Like shit it does...Can we forget about the massage treatments and head back to my room?" The brunette pleaded. No longer than two seconds and she was already being held up on either side by Quinn and Rachel. Before they exited, Santana stopped and ordered for them to take her over to the fitness instructor.

"Just so you know, I noticed you checking me out and I'm not interested." The brunette stated in her best bitch voice, which caused the instructor to tense a little worriedly.

As they walked back, Quinn smirked and quizzically asked, "What was that all about San?"

The brunette chuckled, "I only have eyes for one person, whether I can actually get her...well that's something I'll have to leave to fate."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged a knowing look between each other. Santana had never spoken about any girl in this manner. She just didn't do feelings or love. But Brittany...Brittany could just be the one to complete the brunette's life.

**...**

The following day, Santana stayed in her bed and even though the others insisted that she came out with them, she stubbornly refused; claiming that the pain in her legs hadn't gone. When they returned, she heard that they visited a museum so maybe it wasn't that bad to be pooped up indoors all day.

After battling with her conscience, Brittany finally found the courage to knock on Santana's door. Apart from the one time this morning and the two times yesterday where she had no choice but to be in the brunette's presence, she pretty much avoided her.

Santana didn't want anyone to disturb her but she called out a 'come in' anyway. She widened her eyes once she had seen who entered. "Brittany...well this is a surprise."

The blonde nodded and half smiled, "Thought I'd check to see if you're alright?"

Santana laughed gingerly, "I'm fine, my fault though, I should have listened to Rachel."

Brittany shrugged a little, "You weren't to know that you'd pull a muscle, it happens."

Santana nodded, pleased that Brittany hadn't laughed at her or anything. "What's in the bag?" The brunette asked.

"Oh..." Brittany exclaimed in delight, "I almost forgot, there was a stall we passed by today and I felt bad that you couldn't come with us..." The blonde pulled out a small plastic see-through bag. "So I bought you some sweets."

Brittany walked towards the bed and handed the bag over. "Um thanks." Santana hesitantly answered. Once again, she was touched at the little things Brittany did for her. It melted her heart in more ways than one.

Santana gripped the bag of sweets and held it to her chest. "If you carry on doing things for me I might just fall for you." The brunette stated, though it ended up as a mere whisper.

Brittany was too busy looking outside the window that she hadn't even heard what Santana said. "Sorry, did you say something?" The blonde commented.

Santana shook her head a little; she didn't want to repeat herself so settled for a simple, "No, nothing that was important."

**A/N- hit the review button and let me know what you think! Feedback always means a great amount! :) xx**


	6. Rome: Part 2

**A/N- A week ago I didn't want to continue with this fic and now for some reason, I just can't stop writing lol! Anyways, I bring you part 2 of Rome. :) Xx**

Brittany woke up to the sound of her vibrating phone. She groggily searched for the device underneath her pillow and once it was located she muttered, "Hello..."

"Brittany darling, it's your mother..."

The blonde sat up on her bed. "Mum, you never ring, what's up?"

Mrs Pierce laughed a little gingerly and replied, "Does something have to be up in order for me to ring?"

"No of course not, you just kind of woke me up..." The blonde quipped. "So how are you?"

Both mother and daughter continued on with their conversation for another twenty minutes. The blonde told her mum everything that had happened on the trip so far, but she did however not mention anything that was Santana related.

"Darling I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself, I'm really happy." The older woman answered with joy but Brittany had noticed the heavy sigh her mum had let out.

"You alright mum?" The blonde asked, a little worriedly.

"It's just your dad, he's got all these plans for you and..." The woman stopped, and battled internally on whether to tell her daughter the truth.

"And..." Brittany drawled out.

"You know what dear, maybe its best you find out from him, I should get going, you take care of yourself okay sweetie?" Mrs Pierce commented.

Brittany, who hadn't really quite understood her mother's sudden change of demeanour, shrugged it off and replied sweetly, "Yeah I will do mum, bye."

**...**

"Here, put this on." Quinn remarked as she threw the black top across to Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes at the two girls, they had spent the last hour picking out different clothes and yet here they were, no near to reaching a decision.

"Alright Berry, like I will literally shove pins in your eyes if you don't hurry up." Santana threatened the smaller brunette.

"San, leave it, she wants to impress Sam and as her friends, I feel it's our duty to help." Quinn reasoned gently.

"Yeah I get that Q, I really do but we're just going to the fair...he probably won't even notice what she's wearing." The brunette declared sternly.

"I think I've found what I'm looking for." Rachel squealed in delight from the side, and checked out her image in the mirror.

"Praise the lord, now come on, let's get out of here." Santana took both girls by the arms and the three of them excitedly exited the room.

**...**

"Okay can I just say that there is no way I'm getting on that?" Rachel fretted anxiously as she eyed the big rollercoaster.

"Ah come on..." Sam nudged the girl, "I'll be sat next to you, I'll even hold your hand if you like." He offered.

Rachel smiled slowly, "That's very sweet of you but I think I'll just watch you guys from here."

Sam pouted; something Rachel had never seen him do before. "Okay fine..." Rachel grunted, "I'll get on the stupid rollercoaster."

"Are you coming or what?" Puck shouted from the ticket section area. "Yeah, we'll be right there." Sam bellowed back.

Sam focused his gaze back onto Rachel and sweetly whispered, "Oh and you look gorgeous tonight."

Rachel closed her eyes for a few seconds and mentally squealed in delight at the compliment she had received. _Santana was wrong, he did notice, he did..._was all that echoed through the brunette's head right now.

**...**

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Puck counted down as loud shrieks had been heard from everyone when the ride went all the way up, then all the way back down.

"Oh god, I NEED TO GET OFF THIS NOOOOOOOOW." Rachel yelled through the noise and all the screaming.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOH, THIS IS SO MUCH FUN." Puck and Sam excitedly stated together.

"I'm gonna hallucinate...and Puck, STOP SCREAMING." Quinn jested beside the Mohawk boy.

"Santana, you can open your eyes now, it's stopped." Brittany gently whispered with a small grin plastered across her face.

The brunette un-clenched her fists and slowly mumbled, "That was so scary, I thought I was going to die." Brittany was unable to control her laughter and busted into hysterics.

"It's not funny."

"Stop laughing."

The two girls approached a sandwich stall, leaving Puck and Quinn, along with Rachel and Sam to do whatever they wanted. "Alright, jokes over...Santana is afraid of rides, happy?" The brunette rolled her eyes and huffed at the fact that Brittany was still laughing.

"Oh come on, you barely even opened your eyes once, didn't have you down as a pussycat." Brittany teased the girl who had just paid the stall worker money for the food.

"Whatever, let's just find somewhere to sit and eat." The brunette murmured to the blonde girl. Brittany smiled and nodded her head; Santana might have been hard on the outside, but she definitely had the warmest of hearts.

**...**

"Do you believe in love?" Quinn asked Puck, as the pair walked side by side around the fair.

Puck knitted his eyebrows, "Can't say I do actually, I'm not into all that flowers and chocolate crap."

Quinn snorted, "So then what exactly do you believe in?"

"I believe that everyone should have a good sex life." Puck grinned devilishly.

Quinn scoffed and nodded her head in disgust. She glanced around and then said, "You're just like my friend Santana."

"Is that a good thing?" Puck asked with stiff shoulders.

"All she knows is sex, well she knew..."

Puck smirked, "She knew...?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah well things change and people fall for each other."

The Mohawk boy contemplated for a second, "You mean to say Santana likes Britta-"

Quinn giggled and stopped him midway. "My lips are sealed; I'll let you figure things out for yourself." The blonde carried on walking and Puck quickly hurried to be beside her.

"You know, you're friend isn't the only who might be falling for someone." The Mohawk boy confessed and stared deeply into Quinn's eyes. He raised the blonde's hand a little and left a small peck on her knuckles.

Quinn blushed at the touch and when she opened her mouth to say something, Puck commented, "I never believed in love, but according to someone sweet and beautiful, things change and people fall for each other." The blonde stood there motionless and smiled ever so sweetly.

"Come on..." Quinn tilted her head, "I want you to win me a stuffed toy."

**...**

Brittany and Santana sat on one of the benches as the latter dug into her sandwich. The blonde however fixed her gaze on a young man who had for the best part of one hour been playing his musical instrument.

"Isn't it sad?" Brittany frowned. Santana nodded her head. "What is?"

"That young boy has been playing for so long, and yet no one has given him any money." The blonde sighed.

Santana swallowed her food and answered, "Do you know why...?" She counted with her fingers, "Number one: He's music sucks. Number two: He has no talent. And number three: He sucks in general."

Brittany cocked an eyebrow, "Oh and like you know about music?"

Santana smirked, "A lot more than you think." She ended up saying a little too flirty and the brunette noticed the way Brittany had quickly squirmed away.

**...**

"Aww that dog is so cute and sweet." Brittany mused to Santana as they walked past a side stall.

Santana bit her bottom lip, in order to stop a barrel of laughter coming out. "Brittany that's like the ugliest stuffed dog I've ever seen."

"No, it's lonely and it needs someone." The blonde countered.

Santana watched the way Brittany had pouted and frowned at the same time. She obviously wanted this dog so the brunette offered, "Do you want me to get that for you?"

Brittany point blank refused. "No, no it's fine, I swear..."

Santana interrupted her, "Please, you do all these things for me, let me return the favour."

Brittany exiled and raised her hands, "Okay."

Santana marched towards the stall and asked the man, "How much for the ugly...I mean dog?"

The stall worker replied, "Oh no no, not for sale, you need to take this gun, shoot one of the cans down and then you get to win the lovely dog."

Santana clasped her hands together, "No problem, I can do that."

**First attempt: **Santana missed the can.

**Second attempt: **She missed the can again.

Brittany placed herself beside the brunette. "Wow, you have awful hand-eye coordination skills; you can't even hit a silly can." The blonde joked in a light tone.

Santana laughed gingerly. "Actually I was just practising, just watch what happens now."

**Third attempt: **Oops, Santana missed the can again.

After another 25 attempts, Santana still had no luck. Brittany was already long gone; she told the brunette that she would never be able to shoot the can down and hastily went off to find the others.

Santana was about leave when the stall worker stopped her. "Wait, hold on." He came back, holding the stuffed dog in his hand. "Here you are, take it."

Santana widened her eyes, "Oh I can't take this, at least let me pay for it." She pleaded.

"No I can't take your money...It's from me...to you, for _her."_

Santana's heart skipped a beat or two. She crouched down a little so she could be face to face with the man and grinned happily, "Do you think she's pretty?"

He replied, "Oh most definitely, I had a feeling you wanted to win this for her, so go on, go give it to her."

Santana nodded enthusiastically and mouthed a quick 'Thank you' before rushing off to find Brittany. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

**...**

"Oh jeez, what is that in Santana hands?" Rachel quipped in disbelief. The gang all watched as the brunette walked towards them, looking rather pleased.

Santana handed the stuffed dog over to Brittany. "Told you I could win it..."

Quinn stifled a laugh, "Oh please tell me you never..."

Brittany squealed in delight, "Aww thank you so so much, he's so sweet, I love him already."

The blonde turned around so she could show Puck and Sam. Rachel scooted to the other side and joined in with the girl's conversation.

"How whipped can you get San?" Quinn exasperated.

"Are you okay, seriously I think you might need a doctor, you're crazy..." Rachel shook her head.

"Can you both shut up...She wanted the dog, so I won it for her." Santana shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"And anyways, the both of you are holding stuffed toys, so what's the big deal?" The brunette added.

"You're right San..." Quinn said in earnest. "I guess we're just shocked." Rachel finished off for the blonde.

Santana rolled her eyes at the two girls. But absolutely nothing could stop her from feeling happy today. To watch the joy and glee plastered across Brittany's face when she handed the stuffed dog over was something she would always cherish. It felt nice doing something for someone, especially when that person was a little special.

**...**

As they walked out of the fair and waited for transport, Brittany queried, "You didn't really win this, did you?" The blonde studied Santana for a few seconds, as she waited for a response.

Santana smiled. "I didn't, no..." She admitted quietly. "But you're happy I got it right?" She asked hopeful.

Brittany gave a shy giggle, "More then you'd ever know." The two girls shared a long look between each other and something there and then sparked inside of Brittany's heart. She just couldn't quite understand what exactly it was.

At the hotel, Brittany was about to get into bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Oh hey Puck, what are you doing here?" She asked a little surprised.

The Mohawk boy smiled. "Thought we'd have a chat, is it cool to come in?"

Brittany nodded and motioned for Puck to come in. He sat on the side of the bed and the blonde followed suit. "So...how are things going with you?" He asked.

"Um, good I guess." The blonde croaked. "I'm really glad you invited me to this trip, seriously it's been amazing so far." She continued and pressed her hand against Puck's.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you didn't really think I'd go without you? You're my wing man...well wing girl." He corrected and the two shared a laugh.

"Anyways..." Brittany mused, "You said you wanted to talk?"

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah, what's the deal with you and Santana?" The blonde tensed at the question. "Nothing, we're friends." She simply stated, like it was no big deal. But deep down, she knew it was.

"Britt..." Puck stifled a laugh, "Weren't she the one who openly flirted with you that day on the train?"

Brittany folded her arms defensively. "Yeah so, what are you trying to imply?"

"No nothing." Puck reassured. "I'm just saying, don't you ever stop to think that she could want something more?"

The blonde scoffed. "And why would she?"

"Um, she's a lesbian and you have spent an awful lot of time together..." Puck gently explained.

Brittany ran a hand over her hair. "You're mad. I can assure you that nothing will happen between us and..."

"Just promise me one thing." Puck stopped her midway with a raise of his hand. The blonde tilted her head, anxiously. "What?"

"That you let your heart do the talking, that you be true to yourself, no matter what." He replied, emphasis on every word.

Brittany felt a lump in her throat. _Be true to yourself. _She wanted Puck to know everything and how she was having difficulties with coming out. Brittany had always been attracted to girls, but luckily feelings were never involved. How could it if she always insisted on dating guys? With Santana in the picture now, things were just becoming one big blur. The blonde knew that if something was to happen with her, then she would have no choice but to come out.

"Puck, you don't need to worry about me or my heart, we're both fine." She teased in a light tone of voice. "And anyway, I don't do relationships, you should know that." She added.

The Mohawk boy sighed. "Things change Britt, they change." He put his hand to the blonde's shoulder. "Sometimes falling in love is the hardest thing to do cuz nowadays people are so quick to push their feelings aside, cuz of fear."

Brittany could certainly see where her friend was coming from. If she wasn't so afraid of her dad, then she would have no qualms with her sexuality. Puck's new attitude though had confused the blonde. "Since when did you care so much about love...I thought it meant nothing to you." She quipped in all seriousness.

Puck scrunched his face. "It doesn't..." Brittany knew he was lying. "It's Quinn isn't it? You're starting to like her..." The blonde wagged her finger teasingly.

"Okaay..." Puck drawled out and sat up from the bed. "I think it's my cue to leave." Brittany nodded her sideways and laughed.

As he was about to leave the room, Puck turned around and said, "Britt, just go with the flow...enjoy what's left of this trip and everything else is sure to fall into place." He smiled one last time and left the room.

**...**

It was the gang's last day in Rome, so they decided for something a little low-key; a day out by the beautiful free flowing fountains.

"This place is so romantic. I like when things are peaceful and soothing." Rachel mused and carried on taking pictures with her camera.

Quinn took of her sunglasses. "Rach, here, take a pic of me and Puck. The blonde gestured for him to scoot up closer next to her.

"Say cheese." Rachel beamed.

"Pussssssy..." Puck drawled out, which resulted in a punch from Quinn. "Honestly sometimes I wonder with you." The blonde hissed.

"What can I say, pussy is like money, you can't live without it." He stated with a nonchalant shrug. Sam laughed and fist bumped his friend.

"Seriously why are men so disgusting, is it any wonder why San is a lesbian?" Quinn exasperated in utter disgust.

"Talking of Santana, where is she? They've been gone for a long time now." Rachel questioned.

"I think they're by the crowded area over there, come on let's go check it out." Sam stood and gestured for the others to come along.

**...**

"So what exactly is that man doing?" Santana asked one of the other tourists, with Brittany stood next to her.

"Basically, you make a wish, just the one...throw the coin into the river and if the man manages to locate it, then apparently it comes true." He explained.

Santana raised her eyebrow, "People here actually believe in that?" _Wow, that's lame._ She thought to herself.

"I believe in it..." Brittany's voice transferred to the brunette's ears. "When can I have my go?" The blonde asked the tourist.

Santana stifled a small laugh. "Come on Brittany, it's a waste of time."

The blonde waved it off, she wanted her turn at throwing the coin and wasn't about to let anyone tell her otherwise.

"Alright guys, what games you up to now?" Quinn asked and smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Whoa why did that guy just jump in the water?" Puck stepped back as drops of water fell on his face.

Santana explained everything to the others and much to her surprise; they were all in favour of Brittany. "Oh you guys are just as bad, how can you wish on a coin?" It's a coin for god's sake." She emphasized.

"Okay sshh, it's my turn." Brittany squealed and excitedly asked Puck for a coin. He handed it over and the blonde closed her eyes and silently started thinking of all the things she could possibly wish for.

Santana shifted a little closer to Brittany, as she watched the way the blonde moved her mouth in the most adorable of ways. It was picture perfect. She wanted to reach up and tuck the strand of hair that fell on her face. If Santana didn't know it before, then she most certainly knew now. _I would do anything for this girl._

Brittany felt her mind going into overdrive as she struggled to make a good wish.

_I wish I could have the strength to come out to my parents._

_I wish I get good grades in college._

_I wish for a world full of rainbows? Peace? Happiness...?_

_I wish... _Brittany finally made a decision. _I wish to be with the one my heart desires. _She kissed the coin and threw it into the pool of water. The small crowd of people watched on as the man sunk into the water and searched for it.

Brittany moved her head left and right, desperately hoping that the coin would be found. Santana locked her gaze on the blonde; it unsettled her to see how much hope Brittany had put behind this.

"Please find it, it must be there." Brittany called out worriedly, but the man lifted his arms up and said, "Sorry, can't find it."

Santana felt her heart ache at the blonde's facial expression and scolded the man, "You idiot, you have to find it."

The man again said, "I can't find it." Brittany pleaded. "Last time, come on, I'm sure you'll find it."

An old man, who was one of the locals walked up to Brittany and remarked in broken English, "Wish not coming true, sorry madam."

Rachel moved forward and quipped, "Excuse me; we have come all the way from Lima, Ohio. Surely this man or whatever can search a little more for her coin."

While the brunette carried on arguing with the old man, Santana took off her jacket and passed it on to Quinn. "Oh please, no way, no flipping way." The blonde uttered in disbelief. "San, you can't even swim." Again she remarked in shock.

Santana ignored her friend and jumped into the water anyway. It's not as if the water was too shallow. Plus she needed to make Brittany happy somehow and this was the only...no wait best option.

"Santana..." Rachel yelled out. "That water could be filled with germs and god knows what and you just jumped in?"

Puck and Sam exchanged a look and the former commented, "And Britt thinks this chick isn't falling for her..."

Brittany shouted out Santana's name several times when the brunette still hadn't come back out from the water. Quinn scooted towards Brittany and reassured her. "She'll be fine, trust me."

"Please be okay, I don't need the stupid coin." Brittany mumbled to herself continuously. The locals and tourists gathered around and murmured amongst themselves. There was still no sign of Santana.

"FOUND IT." Santana revealed the coin and flapped her way back to the edge. The brunette was given a towel and dried up. Everyone cheered while Brittany hastily walked towards her.

"Why did you jump in?" She asked with a concerned expression.

Santana shrugged, "Isn't it obvious, to get the coin."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yes I know, but who told you to?"

"Your face told me to..." The brunette replied and stared directly into those sparkly blue eyes.

"What...?" Brittany tilted her head in confusion.

"I kept looking at you, you were sad...It seemed to me that whatever you wished for was important so I did the first thing my head _(heart)_ told me to do, which was to jump." Santana placed the coin in her hand and walked away almost immediately; giving the blonde no chance to reply.

"W-wait..." Brittany called out, but Santana continued walking anyway. She clutched the coin closely to her heart and felt a drop of tear roll down her cheek. Now her world was starting to become even more of a blur.

**...**

"Wooh Paris here we come." Puck beamed as the gang strolled into the airport. "Seriously, must you act like a kid all the time?" Quinn berated, still pissed off over his picture antics yesterday. Yes Puck was sweet and considerate but if things were going to work between them, then the child-like behaviour would just have to go.

"Can you believe we're finally off to the most romantic city in the world...? It's going to be splendid." Rachel quipped happily. Sam whispered something into her ear, which caused the brunette to shy away and giggle. The pair had been the first couple to lock lips last night. It was hot, passionate and the kiss was definitely one that Rachel would put a little gold star next to in the list of guys she's kissed. Things were definitely on the up for them.

"Eww that's just gross." Santana nodded her in disgust as she watched the two. Brittany had been silent all throughout the journey and Santana didn't need to ask why.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped in like that; don't give me the silent treatment." She pleaded with a small pout.

Brittany considered for a few seconds and then responded, "It's cool, you just kind of scared me."

Santana laughed gingerly, "Yeah I scared myself...thought I was going to drown at one point." Brittany sighed, a little frown plastered across her face.

"Damn, I can't say or do anything right." The brunette said dejectedly. As they approached the queue to check in, Brittany took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm being hard on you, gosh I can be such a..."

"A baby...? A weirdo...? Santana teased the blonde, who scoffed instantly.

"I am so not a baby." Brittany replied with her arms crossed in a defensive way. Santana laughed for a bit and in truth it was one of the cutest things the blonde had ever heard. Santana's laugh was innocent and pure and most definitely appealing to the ears.

"Right let's call it a truce, no more hard feelings?" The brunette quipped and gestured for Brittany to shake on it.

Brittany paused and debated on whether she should. Santana waited and waited. She hated how Brittany purposely stalled things. She was a cheeky little character. "Okay, truce." The blonde finally said with their eyes still locked on each other, as were their hands. Neither wanted to let go, but eventually Brittany did.

**A/N- Firstly, I apologize for any grammar/punctuation mistakes! Secondly, we're at the half-way stage of the Europe tour now, next two chapters will be in Paris! Yaaaay! Thirdly, this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. Do review letting me know what you thought! Feedback = LOVE! Xx **


	7. Paris: Part 1

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback/reviews! It really motivated me to write up another quick chapter for you all! :) Xx**

The gang arrived at the Ritz located in the heart of Paris a little after eight in the evening. The hotel was beautiful, decorated and very romantic. Brittany and Santana were once again in separate rooms but this time round, the brunette hadn't minded as much. Yes she'd love to spend every second of the day with the blonde but there was one thing that just kept on bugging her. What if Brittany didn't feel the same way?

The following morning, the group of friends decided to hit Louis Vuitton and do some shopping. On the bus, Brittany received a phone call from her dad and told the others to hush up instantly.

"Hello Brittany, how are you honey?" He spoke through the phone with his usual perky voice.

"I'm good daddy; we're just on our way to do some shopping." She replied sweetly.

Mr Pierce laughed. "Make sure you get something for you mum and sister, you know how it is with them."

Brittany agreed and then her father quipped, "Did your mother tell you anything yesterday by any chance?"

The blonde rattled her mind and then remembered. "Um, yeah something about you making plans for me...?"

The older man drawled out gingerly, "You remember the Hudson's right?"

Brittany teased lightly, "Of course daddy, you'd invite them all the time to our house before they moved to New York."

"Mr Hudson is an old friend of mine, of course I would." He stated firmly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Yes yes I know, so what about them?"

Mr Pierce heaved a sigh at the tone of his daughter's voice. "Well Mr and Mrs Hudson have asked both me and your mother for your hand in marriage...to their son Finn."

The phone dropped from Brittany's hand as she struggled to process her father's words. Puck jumped from his seat and picked up the device. He went over to Brittany and it seemed as if the blonde had seen a ghost. "Britt, you okay?"

"Hello, hello." Mr Pierce's voice echoed from the phone. Puck gestured with his hand for Brittany to take it and she reluctantly did so. "Dad..."

"What happened there; is everything okay?" He anxiously fretted.

"Dad, what did you and mum say?" Brittany mumbled slowly, while the others all exchanged a confused look.

"Nothing is official Brittany; we said we'd think about it." He answered honestly.

The blonde exiled a loud sigh, "Right, I've got to go now." She said goodbye and promptly ended the call.

"Britt..." Puck tried to comfort the blonde but she flinched at his touch. "Don't okay, not now." She jested wearily and right now there was nothing she wanted more than a hug from the one sat beside her. _Santana._

**...**

"Jeez you sure know how to shop Quinn." Puck exclaimed when they stumbled into their hotel room. The blonde scoffed. She crossed her arms and breathed, "Weren't you the one who said I could buy whatever I wanted?"

Puck scanned through the bags. "Let me see what my money went on... Bags, clothes, earrings, more bags, more bags, sunglasses, bras... um, Quinn what is this?"

She turned around and almost collapsed when she saw what Puck had queried about. "T-that's not mine...H-how did that get in there?" Quinn stuttered out. _Shit, I'm totally busted now._

"Babe, it's a condom box...these things don't just fall into people's shopping bags." The Mohawk boy exasperated.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and without thinking blurted, "R-Rachel... It's Rachel's, here, let me go and give it to her." The blonde snatched it away from Puck's hand and stormed out of the room.

"Come on, open up." Quinn sighed and continued knocking on the door. _This is all Santana's fault._ She thought to herself. _I knew this was going to be a bad idea._

Finally Rachel approached the door. "Sorry, me and Sam were-"

"I don't wanna know what you guys were up to, here, take this." Quinn stuffed the box in the brunette's hand.

Rachel widened her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "What are you playing at? This was yours and Santana's doing, I do not need it, thank you very much." She tried to hand it back but Quinn budged.

"Rach, please..." She gently whispered. "Just hide it somewhere; I can't let Puck get the wrong idea."

"Okay fine, but if..." Rachel leaned over her shoulder to check if Sam was listening. "If Sam finds this, then believe me I will tell Puck the truth."

Quinn nodded her head in understanding. She walked away and silently hoped that Puck wouldn't interrogate her any further about the little matter.

Rachel hid the box down the side of her luggage and hopped back into bed. "What did she want then?" Sam asked under the duvets.

"Oh erm we just had a problem with one of the shopping bags." Rachel croaked. Sam turned around so he could be face to face with the brunette.

"Cool, so where were we before your friend rudely interrupted?" He sneered cheekily and planted a heavy kiss on Rachel's lips.

**...**

Santana hated how distant Brittany had been with her all day. She knew it wasn't intentional, since the blonde barely spoke to anyone since her heavy conversation with her father. But she wanted to know what exactly was bothering Brittany so she decided to pay a visit to her room.

"Thanks for letting me in." Santana said when Brittany allowed her inside. The blonde smiled half-heartedly and something in the back of Santana's mind told her that Brittany had been crying. "You didn't really do much shopping today." Santana spoke first as she sat on the couch.

Brittany dipped her hands into her jeans pocket and said quietly, "I wasn't in the mood." Santana noticed her frowned expression and it hurt her significantly.

"Is, um, everything okay, with your dad?" The brunette asked gingerly.

"I don't know; guess I won't know until we're back in Lima." Brittany answered as she stepped forward to sit on the couch next to Santana.

"Oh, right." Santana said a tad worried. She wanted a quick change of topic so quipped, "We're staying put at the hotel tomorrow...Health spa and a bit of pool, what you think...?"

Brittany looked down to the ground, "Sound's good." Santana felt like she needed to do something, so she did.

"Hey..." She took the blonde by her hand. Surprisingly, Brittany hadn't retracted it away. "Don't frown...whatever problems you're having with your dad, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"No, it won't be." Brittany nodded her head vigorously, who still kept her gaze firmly on their intertwined hands.

"Look up, look at me." Santana ordered softly. Brittany slowly raised her head a little and her breathing quickened when their faces were just a mere distance away. "These last two weeks have been the best of my life and honestly, I don't think I'd be able to enjoy the rest of the trip if you carry on like this."

Brittany closed her eyes and shivered at the way Santana's breath and scent embraced every little bit of her. She could feel the heat of their locked hands and it was then that she realized just how good it felt to be with another girl. How good it felt to be with Santana. But she couldn't allow her feelings to be expressed so slowly retracted her hand away from the brunette's. She plastered a half smile and murmured, "So you're only happy when I'm happy?"

Santana laughed albeit lightly. "Well, something along those lines yes." "Remember how happy you were when I gave you the stuffed dog, that's what I wanna see all the time from you." She added in an effort to lighten up Brittany's mood.

"You're right, I shouldn't let things get to me..." The blonde replied who remembered when Puck told her: _just enjoy yourself and go with the flow._

Santana stood up, pleased that Brittany now had a smile across her face. "Good, I'm glad you're seeing things my way." She giggled and walked towards the door. "Um, you don't sleep with that dog do you?" The brunette asked when she looked at Brittany's bed.

Brittany slightly blushed and reasoned, "It keeps me safe at night." Santana couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Seriously, I'm always learning something different about you; you're full of surprises, huh?" The brunette teased lightly.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Yeah well there are no more surprises for tonight, so off you go back to your room." She placed one of her hands on Santana's back and scooted her out of the room.

Santana continued laughing even as Brittany shut the door on her. On the other side, Brittany silently grinned to herself. It was refreshing for both of them that they could so easily put a smile on each other's face.

**...**

"So there seems to be some kind of problem with the Spa..." Puck spoke as he walked towards the group.

"What...? What's the point of paying good money for a hotel when you can't even access all the facilities?" Rachel ranted in disgust. "Not to mention the service here is terrible." She added with her arms crossed.

"You really need to loosen up Berry, stop getting so worked up." Santana commented.

"Okaay enough of the chit chat girls..." Puck clapped his hands together. "Let's go play some pool, grab some food and then hit the mini-bar." He gestured for the others to follow him.

"Can we take the lift, there's no way I'm walking up six flights of stairs." Quinn huffed while the girls all agreed.

They entered the lift and because it was already crowded, Brittany and Santana literally found themselves against each other. The brunette had her back against Brittany's front. Every time the lift stopped, Santana backtracked a little bit and she loved how Brittany always held onto her with a tight grip.

Once they arrived to the sixth floor, Puck and Sam went over to one of the workers and asked for three separate pool tables.

"Wow, that was awesome, where'd you learn to play like that?" Sam beamed at Rachel's actions.

"What can I say, I am a woman of many skills and talented. The brunette quipped with pride as she took another shot.

"Really...? Well how about you show me some of these skills tonight." He husked in a playful tone.

Rachel's cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat. "Maybe, we'll see." She replied gingerly. In the past, Rachel would point blank refuse whenever one of her ex-boyfriends wanted to have sex. But something felt right about Sam, and she did after all have the condoms in her room.

**...**

"What is wrong with you Puck, even this pool table has more balls than you." Quinn scolded the boy who hadn't a clue about he was supposed to have done.

"Whoa why you gotta hate...? In fact, what is up with you?" He asked. Quinn ignored him and went to play her shot.

"Aww you missed, too bad..." Puck mocked and the blonde dangerously glared at him. "I will ram this stick down your mouth if you don't back off..." Quinn yelled, although thankfully no one had heard.

Puck tilted his head and whispered, "Wait, your not still pissed about the condom thing, are you?"

"No of course not, why the hell would I be?" Quinn again said in a rude manner.

"Well then..." Puck slammed his stick to the table. "Stop taking your anger out on me, it's becoming a bloody nuisance." He marched away from the blonde, leaving her rooted to the spot.

"Oh shit..." Quinn muttered to herself. She followed him out and knew that she needed to apologize for her bitchy ways.

**...**

"Are you guys leaving already?" Brittany asked Sam and Rachel, who lingered by the door.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys at the bar later." The blonde boy replied and promptly exited with Rachel.

"So... Have you ever played before?" Santana spoke as she set up the table.

"Um, nah not really..." Brittany answered and tucked a line of hair behind her ear.

"I can teach you..." Santana offered with a shrug. Brittany smiled. "I think I can handle a stick and some colourful balls."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, please, do show me..." She gestured with her hands to the table.

Brittany nodded her head. "As you wish..."

**...**

"My offer still stands." Santana repeated after Brittany badly misplaced the ball off the table.

"Fine, you can teach me." She said defeated.

Santana laughed lightly, "Um, I can't just _show_ you how it's done; I'll have to actually _help _you."

"Oh..." Brittany uttered when realization dawned upon her. Santana placed her stick to the side and walked over to where she was stood. The blonde was at least a few inches taller than her but that wasn't too much of a problem.

She settled herself around Brittany's waist and put her right hand on top of hers. Slowly they crouched down and Santana covered Brittany's left hand with hers and together they held the stick.

"Ready?" Santana breathed into her ear. The closeness of their bodies and that they were touching in an almost intimate way made Brittany tingle with goose bumps. "Yeah ready..." She whispered. It was almost as her body had responded, instead of her mouth.

Santana breathed in and out rapidly, her emotions were going into overdrive. She pulled the pool stick back and gulped at how both their faces were now within kissing distance. Together, they played the shot and Brittany jumped in joy when the ball went in to the pocket.

"Yaaaay, we did it that was totally awesome, thank you so much..." She excitedly ranted and without thinking, planted a massive hug on Santana. The brunette hugged back, overly satisfied with the fact that she was the reason behind Brittany's smiles and joy. And right now, absolutely nothing else mattered in the world.

**...**

The Champs-Elysees was today's visit of location for the gang. The night before, Quinn had actually managed to get back into Puck's good books. Her reason for being so angry was put down to 'Time of the Month'...otherwise known as menstruation.

Upon arrival, Rachel suggested the cinemas. After much discussion, they agreed on what to watch. Sat at the front, the six of them were making a lot of noise, a bit too much for some of the locals.

"Escuze moi, we are trying to watch, please shush." A dark woman hissed.

Puck snorted at the woman. "Lady, we own this place, we can do whatever the hell we like."

While he continued arguing with her, Santana nudged Brittany and the two started up their own conversation. "It's my birthday, this Saturday." The brunette informed her.

"Really...? We have to do something special on that day..." Brittany trailed off. "I mean not we as in me and you, but like all of us." She quickly breathed out.

Santana laughed lightly. "I don't do birthdays, not my thing."

Brittany frowned. "So why mention it, and get me all happy?"

"Well, I guess we could do something..." Santana offered when she noticed the pout on Brittany's face. The blonde squealed but Santana warned, "Nothing major though, a quiet drink or two would be just fine." Brittany nodded her head in understanding. Her mind had already pondered on all the possible things she could possibly do for Santana on her birthday.

When the film finished, Brittany went straight over to Puck and said, "So listen, it's Santana's birthday this Saturday and I want us to do something for her."

The Mohawk boy replied, "Yeah sure, but wouldn't you prefer it were just the two of you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "No, of course not, we're all friends here."

"Well whether you like it or not, I'm going to make sure the two of you get quality time together." He teased, wagging his eyebrow excessively.

"Puck..." Brittany punched him on the arm. "I told you, I do not like her in that way and neither does she."

"Oh yeah..." Puck scoffed. "So jumping in the water to retrieve a coin for someone, even though you can't swim... that's not her liking you, nah?"

Brittany clenched her fists and sighed loudly. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

"Take her to the Eiffel Tower, can't get any better than that." Puck suggested.

"Puuck..." Brittany drawled out. "I want you all to be there, I don't think..." He cut her off midway. "You can't close your heart to the things you feel Britt, isn't that what you would always say to me?"

Brittany slumped visibly and said weakly, "This is different Puck...I'd lose everyone and everything, heck I don't even know what to make of my feelings for Santana."

"Everything always has a conclusion Britt, trust me, you'll figure it out soon."

"I hope so." Brittany whispered and pulled Puck in for a hug. Santana and Quinn watched on as a feeling of doubt crept into both their minds.

"Something is definitely going on between those two..." Quinn silently croaked and exchanged a look with Santana.

**A/N- Hey guys, quick update huh? Okay so, I know this is Paris and what not but trust me, there is no way I can get Brittana to just happen. I still have probably another 10 chapters to go! Believe me, things will progress. Next chapter will probably be my longest one yet! So many things to resolve! Oh and a little SPOILER! San and Britt miss the plane to London! Haha! :D Reviews mean a quicker update! ;) Xx**


	8. Paris: Part 2

**A/N- I am so sorry for the late update, been very busy lately! Hope you guys like this! Xx**

Quinn marched into the hotel room and threw her side bag down to the bed. Surely she was over-reacting. It was just a hug between two best friends. Never-the-less it had affected her and she wanted answers. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw you both." She crossed her arms defensively.

Puck chuckled and nonchalantly rested himself on the bed. "You need your eyes testing...last time I checked, two friends hugging wasn't against the law."

Quinn let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah well, you both haven't exactly been keeping your hands away from each other."

...

"Hey, you alright...?" Brittany asked with a smile when Santana opened the door.

"Shouldn't I be?" She replied, completely harsh. Not even the small frown that appeared on Brittany's face could soften up the anger she was feeling right now.

"Course, but you told me that your birthday's coming up then after the film finished, you just went all quiet on me." Brittany explained. She took a couple steps forward and helped herself into Santana's room.

...

Puck hopped up from the bed, shocked to say the least at Quinn's little remark. "Hold on, when have my hands been on Britt, are you just gonna make things up now?"

"When we were in Madrid..." Quinn countered. "Your hands were all over her; don't even get me started on all the sexual tension." The blonde bemoaned under her breath.

Puck rolled his eyes; this was exactly why he went from one girl to another. He couldn't deal with the jealousy of it all. "We love to dance; we enjoy each other's presence..." He started and then went on to add, "If you must know, I don't even think Britt is into guys."

Quinn startled at the news, maybe she did have nothing to worry about after all. "W-what...? But didn't she go out with that-"

Puck cut her off. "It's just to cover up who she really is; I mean I'm sure Santana went through the same at some point."

"You're right, she did." Quinn said. She stood up and walked over to Puck. "I'm sorry; I don't even know why I doubted you in the first place."

Puck grinned and slid his arms around Quinn's waist. "Didn't have you down as the possessive type..."

"That's because when I want something, I normally get it." She whispered slowly and edged her mouth closer to his.

...

Santana slammed the door shut, a little too empathically for Brittany's liking. "I didn't say you could come in."

Brittany shrugged. "Well I'm inside now, so come on, out with it."

"Fine..." Santana said setting her arms to the side. "What's going on with you and Puck?" She tilted her head slightly, waiting for an answer.

Brittany stifled a laugh. "Puck...? Uh, we're best friends and sometimes we like to talk about things, you know the-"

"No..." Santana rolled her eyes. "I meant as in are you dating or what?"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "Dating? Are you blind or something?"

Santana gasped at the blonde's words. "Blind? All I ever see you do is touch each other or hug, it's not right."

"It's not right on Quinn..." Santana quickly added. She really was beginning to sound like the jealous type.

"Cool..." Brittany stood up and grabbed Santana's hand. "Let's go ask our friends shall we?" She quipped, walking down the hallway.

Quinn opened the door with Puck planting kisses on her neck stood behind. "Oh, hey girls, we're a little...Puck stop it, not in front of them." She giggled in-between her lines.

"Don't worry; this shouldn't take too much time." Brittany mused. Santana wanted nothing more than to lash out at Quinn. It was her who had thought it and yet here she was getting her sweet kisses on.

"Puck, seriously stop it..." Quinn ordered. He reluctantly stopped and smirked towards the two girls stood in front of him. "So, what's up Britt?"

"Apparently, Santana here thinks me and you are dating, so I thought I'd let her hear it from your mouth." Brittany looked at the brunette and mentally loved the satisfaction she was getting from all this.

"Gee, I wonder who could've given her that idea." Quinn mumbled sheepishly. Santana stared at her friend with quite possibly one of her bitchiest looks; she was definitely going to kill her.

Puck chuckled, resting his hand on Santana's upper arm. "Honestly, me and Britt, as hot as we are, we just wouldn't work...so don't fret." Santana smiled half-heartedly and nodded her head.

"What's the matter now, cat got your tongue?" Brittany joked, not once had Santana spoke since they returned to the room.

"I, uh, I'm sorry..."

"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you..." Brittany cupped her ear, gesturing for the brunette to speak up.

"I'm sorry." Santana said more firmly this time.

"Good, you really should learn the facts before accusing someone next time, especially when it's something so big." Brittany stated simply.

"Anyway, it's late...I'm heading back to my room." The blonde opened the door. She turned around and asked, "So is there anything else you'd like to know before I go?"

Santana contemplated for a second. "No, but I just want you to know that..." She halted when she felt her heart beating rapidly. "Sometimes friendships can turn into love; you just gotta be willing to open your eyes up a little more."

Brittany felt the satisfaction from earlier on dissipate. She wanted to know what Santana had meant and who exactly she was talking about. Was she talking about her friendship with Puck? Or was it directed towards the both of them? One way or another, someone needed to confess their feelings, before it was too late.

...

It was the day of Santana's birthday. She didn't have any idea about Brittany's plans or if indeed there was any. So she was pleasantly surprised when a cheery Quinn and Rachel barged into her room.

"Right Santana, we need you to look your absolute best tonight." Rachel squealed. She instantly waltzed towards her luggage and searched through her clothes.

"Whoa hold it right there Berry, you of all people should know that it's rude to touch other people's things." Santana remarked.

"Saaan, it's your birthday and Brittany has a surprise for you." Quinn responded eagerly. She took out the necessary make up equipment and scattered them across the bed.

"Quinn..." Rachel berated. "Brittany's surprise was supposed to be a surprise."

Santana looked back and forth at the two girls. "Either you stop acting all top secret on me or you spill the beans."

...

"Puck, are you sure this is a good idea?" Brittany frantically asked, pacing up and down her room.

"Yes, of course it bloody is...do you know how much I had to fork out just to get a booking...?" He replied with the shake of his head.

"B-but what if she thinks it's a date? And what if I faint because the pressure got to me? Or what if-"

"Britt..."Puck placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. ".."

"Yep this is perfect, here put this on." Sam threw the black low cut dress towards the direction of Brittany.

"Now just remember, if she wants to kiss you, let her." Puck promptly reminded Brittany, who gestured for the boys to leave her room so she could change.

...

"Okay San, truth is...she's taking you out on a date." Quinn said as she sat on the bed. Puck had constantly told her not to put ideas into Santana's head that this was a date. But yet she was saying it anyway.

"I heard that she never wanted any of us there, just the two of you alone." Rachel lied. Brittany had begged all of them yesterday to come along, but not one of them agreed.

Santana battled with her thoughts. _Date...? Alone...?_ _It can't be true, can it...?_ "You're both crazy, she just wants to do something nice for me." She mumbled, more to herself.

"Really...?" Quinn smugly replied. "Well you keep telling yourself that, now get moving or else you'll be late."

...

Puck and Sam entered back into Brittany's room. "Someone is looking smoking hot." The former beamed. Sam nodded his head to agree. "Super super hot Britt." He added for good measure.

Brittany giggled to herself at her friends' reactions. A part of her felt nice to be complimented, especially by two people who meant the most to her. "Puck, everything sorted?" The blonde asked sweetly.

"Yeah, chauffeur's waiting outside. There'll be another one coming along to pick up Santana as well." Puck responded.

Brittany faltered. "Wait, won't Santana be going with me?"

Puck smiled. "Nope, it's meant to be a surprise, remember?" Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement and after one last look in the mirror; she inhaled deeply and left the room.

...

"Santana, you're taking forever in the bathroom, is everything alright in there?" Rachel repeatedly knocked on the door.

"Berry, will you at least let me pee?" Santana hissed. As she washed her hands, she glanced at the mirror and closed her eyes. _I can do this, no need to be scared._

"Finally..." Quinn sat up from the bed. "Now you look gorgeous in that green dress, Brittany won't know what's hit her." She smiled up at Santana who lingered by the door.

"So how am I getting there?" Santana asked, completely ignoring Quinn's comment.

"There's a chauffeur waiting for you outside, he'll know where to take you." Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh and San..." Quinn moved towards the girl. "Remember what I said, don't try and kiss her; we can't have you scaring her away." Santana smiled gingerly and left the room. The night hadn't even started and already she wanted it to be over.

...

Brittany waited anxiously outside the Eiffel Tower, a part of her just wanted to turn around and leave. A car similar to the one she was in pulled up and Brittany felt the hairs at the back of her neck tingle at the prospect of being face to face with Santana. _It's not a date, just a birthday dinner._ She continuously thought to herself.

Santana thanked the chauffeur and when she turned around, she was met by the beautiful figure of Brittany. She inhaled deeply and walked towards her.

"Hey..." They said in unison.

"You look amazing..." Brittany said this time, a genuine smile plastered across her face. Santana felt goose bumps at the image stood in front of her. She quickly cleared her throat and croaked, "So do you..."

"Thank you, so how about this birthday surprise?" Brittany tilted her head and motioned for Santana to follow her.

The Le Jules Verne restaurant was based on the second floor. Santana wanted to take the lift but Brittany insisted on the stairs so they could take in the surroundings of the iconic tower.

"Bonjour, how can I be of assistance?" A young man greeted Brittany as she approached him. "Reservation for Miss Pierce, table for two." Brittany responded with a smile. The host promptly showed the girls to their table; which was by the window and in a very discreet part of the restaurant. Once they were seated, Santana couldn't help but be in awe of the place.

"I can't believe you brought me here, it's so beautiful." The brunette stated honestly. "You really do have the best surprises." She added with a flirty smile.

Brittany blushed at the off-hand comment and was thankful when a waiter came over with the menus. "Here's a bottle of our finest champagne ladies." He placed the bottle onto the table and then leaned over to Brittany. "Hot date you got there."

The waiter walked away grinning and Brittany smiled gingerly at Santana who eyed her suspiciously. "What did he want then?" The brunette asked, pouring herself a glass and then for Brittany.

"Oh you know...it was nothing." Brittany mumbled nervously. "So, since it's your birthday, it's only fair that you decide what to eat from the menu." The blonde swiftly changed the topic.

Santana whistled through the menu and Brittany couldn't help but notice the mischievous grin plastered across her face. "Yep, I think I know what I want." Santana breathed. Any nerves she might have had before were certainly gone.

Brittany couldn't quite understand the tone of her voice, but it wasn't long until she would realize the double meaning behind Santana's previous comment. "Are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter quipped, notebook in hand.

"Yes…" Santana smiled. "I'd like the Chaud-Froid of Brittany lobster."

"Is everything okay Madame?" The waiter asked Brittany, who had choked on her glass of wine. The blonde cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure back. "Fine, thanks…I'll have whatever she's ordered." The waiter nodded his head and quickly glided away from the table.

"I see you can't handle the good stuff." Santana teased as she rested her head on the back of the chair. Brittany felt a ridiculous lump forming in the back of her throat and she hated the awkwardness of the situation in hand.

"It's not the wine…" She glared at Santana, who in turn raised her eyebrow questionably at the blonde.

"Well maybe it's the fact that I want the Brittany lobster?" Santana smirked, taking another sip of her drink. She then playfully nudged the blonde with her foot underneath the table. "You're not giving me the silent treatment again, are you?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." Brittany shifted out of her seat and forced her way past the other tables and into the female's restroom.

…

Santana waited patiently and was even half tempted to go and check if Brittany hadn't done a runner. The waiter returned with two plates of food and set them onto the table. "I see your date has gone." He joked gently. She ignored his remark and whispered something into his ear.

Once she was finished up in the bathroom, Brittany took one deep breath and then made her way back to the table. She sat on the chair and frowned at the image in front of her. "Uh, where's the waiter…? We asked for two lobsters."

Santana smiled smugly and moved her chair so she could be sat right beside Brittany. The blonde squinted her eyes at the action. "W-what you doing?"

Santana picked up a fork. "I sent the other one away; I thought we could share…" Keeping eye contact, she lifted the blonde's hand and firmly placed the fork in it.

"I-I'd much rather prefer if we didn't, it's your birthday, you sho-"

Santana gently grazed their knees together. "I don't even like birthdays, but being here with you makes it all worthwhile."

Brittany shuddered at the touch and there was that ridiculous lump forming in her throat again. ""Um, yeah… Maybe you should keep your distance though."

"Why…?" Santana mused. "I told the waiter that we didn't want to be disturbed and it's not as if anyone can watch us."

"You really have this all figured out, huh?" Brittany remarked, who felt light-headed with the way Santana leered at her.

"You bet…" The brunette grinned. "Come on then, I'd like to know how good this Brittany lobster tastes." She added with a devilish wink.

"Y-you want me to feed you?" Brittany stammered in disbelief.

Santana shrugged. "Think of it as a birthday cake, I won't bite." She said cheekily. Brittany nodded her head and hesitantly begun cutting the lobster with the knife and fork.

"No no, wait a minute…" Santana stopped her. "First you sing, and then you feed." She concluded happily.

Brittany genuinely laughed at the brunette's antics. "Honestly, you can count yourself lucky it's your birthday; otherwise I'd never do this."

Santana just stared at her, almost a little love-struck. "Oh my god, you seriously want me to sing don't you?" Brittany croaked.

"Uh-huh, more than anything." The brunette replied sweetly. Brittany stifled a sigh. "Fine, I must warn you though, I don't have the best of voices."

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to Saaaantaaaana,_

_Happy Birthday to… youuuuuu._

Santana clapped her hands enthusiastically, which only made Brittany laugh more. "You singing is like the best present ever."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Brittany commented with a smile.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." Santana confidently quipped. A part of her chuffed to bits that she was back to her normal flirty old self.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Brittany uttered.

"So, lobster…?" Santana gestured to the food. She watched as Brittany carefully hovered the fork around her mouth. "Open up…" The blonde teased.

Santana slowly swallowed down the food and felt the buzz that radiated from Brittany feeding her. It was definitely something she could get used to for the rest of her life.

"Alright, my turn to feed you now…"

…

The girls returned to the hotel and were pleasantly surprised at how comfortable they had been with each other. Brittany was sure that she'd have a nervous melt-down but she actually enjoyed sharing dinner and just a whole new experience with Santana. On the other hand, Santana was sure that Brittany would go all 'silent treatment' on her again after the feeding but the blonde actually laughed at her jokes all throughout the evening.

"So…" Santana said as she escorted Brittany back to her room. "I don't know how to thank you for tonight; I'll have to return the favour for when it's your birthday."

Brittany scoffed. "You gonna take me to Paris…?"

"If that's what you want, then yes…" Santana stated affectionately.

Brittany felt her heart pounding and the effect threatened to over-shadow her thoughts. "Bet you say the same things to every girl you meet..." She replied weakly.

Santana looked deeply into her eyes and nodded her head sideways. "Well I've never pursued a girl for longer than three days so no actually, I don't say the same things…In fact I barely did anything for any of my ex's."

Brittany looked away. "Sorry, I really should stop judging you and your past."

"It's cool; I'd probably do the same if the roles were reversed." Santana responded with a half smile.

"Anyway, we should get some sleep. Early flight tomorrow." The brunette added.

Brittany nodded and both girls stood there for a while, not really knowing what they should do next. Santana scooted a little closer. She was adamant that now was the right time to kiss her.

_Don't try and kiss her; we can't have you scaring her away. _The stupid voice of Quinn's echoed around Santana's head.

Brittany waited. She wanted Santana to make the move on her. She wanted that kiss; her first with a girl and her first with the one she was potentially falling for. _If she wants to kiss you, let her…_Puck had kept reminding the blonde. And yet here she was willing to let her but Santana wasn't doing anything about it.

"Goodnight, and thanks again for today." Santana finally settled for a quick pat on Brittany's shoulder and frantically marched away. Brittany sighed deeply and slammed her room door shut.

The moment was gone.

…

The gang were on the bus on their way to the airport. They were extremely excited about the nest destination. London was definitely going to be epic.

"So, tell me then… You and Brittany?" Quinn pestered Santana who sat next to her. The brunette turned her head to the other side so she could face the window. "Nothing to say, we had a meal, it was nice." She said dejectedly.

Rachel tore herself away from Sam and joined her friends. "Move over Quinn, I wanna know all the details about last night."

"Rachel…" Quinn hissed. "I'm literally stuck in between you and San now…"

"Sorry, but I just had to know about it. I mean it's not every day we get to see Santana actually liking someone." Rachel chirped happily.

Santana rolled her eyes and searched through her bag for lip-gloss. "Oh shit, where's my passport?" She tipped the contents of her bag onto Quinn's lap.

"No way San, how could you be so stupid?" Quinn bellowed.

"What are you going to do now?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"How about you both shut up and let me think…?" Santana snarled at her friends. This was the last thing she needed.

"B-Brittany…" Santana called out. "Do you know where I left my passport this morning?"

Puck shot his head around. "What? You mean to say that your passport isn't with you?" Brittany exchanged a look with Santana. "Maybe you left it at the hotel." She shrugged.

"Oh fuck…" Santana swallowed hard. "I need to go back…"

"No way, you'll miss the flight; we have like another 40 minutes to go…" Sam lamented.

"I'll make it if I'm quick, Brittany…can you come with?" Santana asked pleadingly.

"Fiine…" The blonde huffed out of her seat and the two set off to make their way back to the hotel.

…

"Hi… we checked out of our rooms about an hour ago, I think I left my passport in there." Santana explained to the receptionist.

"Well surely not, one of my workers would have given it in." He answered.

"Please could you check one more time, my flight is leaving in 20 minutes." Santana desperately asked.

"I'll go and have a check myself. Mike…" The receptionist called. "Take cover for me, I'll be back in a minute."

Brittany tapped her foot repeatedly on the floor and nervously worried about missing the flight. She needed to be with Puck and Sam. Santana felt her phone buzzing in the back pocket of her jeans and when she took it out, a little coloured book fell out.

"SANTANA…" Brittany all but screamed. "It was in your back pocket…" She picked up the document and shoved it into the brunette's hand. "How could you forget something like that?"

Santana squirmed at her own foolishness. Last night really was a stressful one. Brittany had been literally stuck to her mind. "I am so so sorry, come on, let's go…" They hurried out of the hotel, hoping that somehow they would still catch the flight.

"Guys, where are you going, didn't you come here for your passport?" Mike shouted out but they had already long gone.

…

Brittany and Santana frantically rushed back to the airport, but it was to no avail. They had missed the plane by a good 30 minutes and from here on in, things would only get worse for the pair.

"Hi, when will the next plane to London be?" Brittany asked the clerk at the reservation desk.

"We kind of missed our flight and we need to get onto the next one available." Santana explained a little further.

"There won't be any planes flying out to London until tomorrow 1pm...But it's going to come at a cost." The clerk commented.

"How do you mean...?" Santana said quizzically.

"You'll need to buy another ticket, at the full price."

Brittany angrily glanced towards Santana. "This is just great...Thanks a lot." She moved away from the brunette and sat on one of the chairs.

Santana sighed and genuinely felt hurt at Brittany's outward behaviour. She turned back to the clerk and bought two tickets. Thankfully, just like Puck, she also had a credit card so buying Brittany's ticket wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Here, I've got our tickets..." She placed herself on the seat next to Brittany. "I really am sorry for the mess I caused."

Brittany fidgeted around on her seat and then took her ticket from Santana's hand. "We can't go back to the hotel now, so what do we do?"

"We can always knock on people's doors; ask them if they'd take us in for the night." Santana offered.

Brittany snorted. "Please tell me that's a joke. Oh god, you're actually being serious."

"You know if you think about it, this was your fault." Santana remarked. Brittany stared at her in disbelief with her mouth half open.

"What? So I told you to put your passport in your jeans back pocket... Yeah, very funny..."

Santana shrugged. "You were the one who said I left it at the hotel, so it's only fair we both take the blame."

"Okay you know what, how about we get going so we can sort out our sleeping arrangements, think you can do that?" Brittany stated sarcastically.

"Right, come on then..." Santana gestured for the blonde to get up and the girls set off on their mission to find a place to stay for the night.

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed this! Next two chapters are in London and will be much longer due to the European trip coming to an end! :( Any mistakes/grammar you see, I apologize for! Oh and the Brittany Lobster thing is TOTALLY TRUE! Google that French restaurant if you don't believe me...haha! Do REVIEW! :) Xx**


	9. Paris: Part 3

**A/N- This is part 3 of Paris. No London involved yet. Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review, still got a lot of drama and romance to go! Xx**

"Okay can we stop; my feet are really starting to hurt." Brittany complained. The two girls walked around for the last two hours, knocking on doors and not one person had been kind enough to take them in.

"Well don't expect me to carry you." Santana huffed as she too decided to slow down a little. Brittany sat on the floor in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, cold and she desperately needed food in her. "I'm hungry; do you realize we haven't eaten all day?"

Santana sighed. "Yep, I mean the last thing we both ate was the…"

Brittany smiled and raised her brow suggestively. "Don't even say it."

"The Brittany lobster…" Santana teased, which resulted in the blonde throwing a small rock at her.

"Let's try that house up ahead, the one by the farmhouse." Santana pointed towards the direction of it when Brittany failed to locate the building.

"Uh where you going, at least carry me back up." Brittany bemoaned. Santana rolled her eyes and turned around, offering her hand for the blonde to take. She held on longer than expected but reluctantly let go when she saw Brittany's cheeks redden. _I never realized I had such an effect on her. _Santana quietly mused to herself as they walked down.

…

"No you do it."

"You got us into this mess, you talk." Brittany hissed.

"I did it for all the other houses so why do-" Santana stopped when an irritating voice transferred into her ears. "Hello girls, what seems to be the problem?" The man asked.

Santana nudged Brittany. The blonde stammered. "I... we, k-kind of, we were wondering if y-you…"

Santana grunted. "We were wondering if you could let us stay the night, we have nowhere else to go…" She explained with a full smile.

"Me and my wife would be more than happy to help out a few young girls, come on in." The man moved aside, allowing Brittany and Santana to walk in.

"Honey, who is it?" A small woman appeared from the kitchen. "Oh, you invited students from your school?" She chirped questionably, eyeing the two girls sat on the sofa.

"No…of course not." The man laughed. "They have nowhere to stay for the night." The small woman smiled gingerly. "And you didn't think to run it by me first?"

"If it's a problem we can go…" Brittany offered. Santana glared at her. "What are you doing, we don't have anywhere else to go…"

"Oh nonsense, my wife is just worried you'll leave germs everywhere…" The man then whispered, "She has OCD…"

Santana nodded her head. "We'll be sure to clean up any mess that we make, won't we Brittany?" She said the blonde's name through gritted teeth.

Brittany smiled forcefully. "Yes, of course."

The husband and wife sat on the other sofa, opposite the girls. "So I'm Will and this is my wife Emma." He introduced.

"Well I'm Santana… And this is Brittany." She looked at the blonde once and then said, "We're actually here from Ohio, we'll be flying back next week."

"Nice story you got there…" Emma sarcastically commented. "So are you both like a couple or something?" Brittany tensed. She coughed awkwardly and refused to make any eye contact with the woman.

"Emma…" Will berated. "I don't think the girls will take too kindly with you prying into their private business."

"I'd like to know our guests a little bit more and since we are allowing them to stay under our roof, then that makes it my business too." She remarked.

Will stifled a laugh and turned his head to face the girls. "You'll have to forgive my wife; she used to be a guidance counselor so she has a habit of sticking her nose into things."

Emma ignored her husband's words. "You didn't answer my question." She said, looking at Brittany and Santana.

"Actually…" Santana stopped Brittany from continuing with the raise of her hand. "Yes, yes we are. We're very happy as well if you must know." She finished, taking Brittany's hand into hers.

Brittany stared at their locked hands in bewilderment. She tried to pull away but Santana surprisingly had a strong grip. Emma exchanged a look with Will. The latter most certainly hadn't expected that. "Can we talk privately in the kitchen for a second?"

Will followed his wife and Brittany instantly pulled her hand away from Santana's. "What exactly are you playing at?"

Santana smirked. "Oh come on, I just wanted a reaction. You know, to see how they'd feel about lesbians."

"I am not a lesbian…" Brittany stated in a firm voice.

"Yes, I know, I just wanted…" Santana trailed off. "You know what, forget it." She mumbled quietly.

Emma closed the kitchen door and folded her arms across her chest. "Lesbians…? You allowed lesbians into our house? Ohio lesbians who we know nothing about and could possibly have the most gruesome of diseases."

Will shrugged. "Look, I'm just as shocked as you are but come on; they're just a bunch of teenage girls, it wouldn't be right for us to chuck them out because of their sexual orientation."

Emma sighed. "Yeah maybe you're right…but this doesn't mean I'm not angry with you though."

"Ah you know how much I love you…" Will placed a quick kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'll tell the girls to join us for dinner." Emma nodded in approval and swiftly began setting up the table.

…

The four sat around the kitchen table when Will posed a question towards Santana. "So, you mentioned coming over from Ohio, what brought you to France?"

Santana chewed on her food and glanced sideways at Brittany who hadn't touched her plate yet. "We're on a European holiday with a few of our other friends; we actually missed our flight to London today."

"Oh right…" Will answered. "Me and Emma actually moved down here last year, we lived in New York before."

Santana smiled forcefully. "That's nice…"

"You haven't touched your food yet…" Emma gently uttered to Brittany. "Are you freaked out that I cleaned all the chairs and the table and the cutlery before we sat down to eat?"

Brittany hesitated. "I'm not hungry; would it be okay if I just went straight to sleep?" Emma half smiled and looked to her husband. "Yeah sure, honey could you please show her the guest room?"

A few minutes later, Santana also excused herself from the table. She made her way upstairs and truthfully feared the worst. The last thing she wanted was for Brittany to give her the cold shoulder. It just hurt way too much.

"Hi…" She said as she entered the room. Brittany was stood by the windows, refusing to acknowledge Santana's presence.

Santana dumped her bags on the bed and walked over to Brittany. Keeping her distance she quipped, "There's only one bed, what do you wanna do?"

"I know…" Brittany stated simply. "You can have the room, I won't be sleeping here." The blonde continued looking outside the window. Santana scrunched her face in confusion. "Uh, where will you sleep then?"

Brittany picked her luggage up and stumbled out of the room. Santana could hear the blonde conversing with Will and Emma and then she heard the front door being shut. She hopped over to the window and eyed Brittany. _Oh gosh, not the farmhouse._

…

**Just thought I'd let you know sweetie that your dad has bought a house in New York. I don't know what's going on but I just hope you're not stressing too much and your enjoying yourself. Love you baby. (Mum)**

Brittany found the farmhouse extremely cold, not to mention the horrible stench that radiated from the stables. A part of her was genuinely pissed off with Santana over the whole fiasco with Will and Emma. But it was the text message from her mum that really had her worried. All she knew was that she just had to be away from Santana, away from her feelings and away from the one she so badly desired.

The door creaked open and Brittany gasped. Fearing for her life she stuttered, "W-who's t-there?" "Oh it's only you…" The blonde sighed in relief.

Santana frowned. "You really shouldn't be in here, you'll catch a cold." Brittany shrugged her shoulders casually and turned away.

"Please don't be like that…" Santana pleaded as she scooted closer towards the blonde. "You gave me the best birthday ever and now 24 hours on, it's like you don't even wanna know me anymore."

Brittany played with the hay on the ground. "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand." Santana placed herself next to the blonde. "I'm sorry about before, I don't even know what possessed me to say that we're girlfriends."

Brittany glanced up at her and felt overwhelmed. _Girlfriends_. It just sounded so right in her head. So why was her heart having a difficult time over it? Why couldn't she accept herself as a lesbian? "It's fine, you don't have to keep apologizing every time you know."

"I just don't like it when I'm the reason behind your frown." Santana honestly croaked.

"When I'm happy, you're happy… right?" Brittany said amused.

"Exactly like that…" Santana responded. She tilted her head down to the sight in front of her. "Uh Brittany, what happened here?"

The blonde blushed. "Oh, I wanted to start up a fire but for some reason, it just wouldn't work."

Santana giggled and picked up the matchsticks from the floor. "Who gave you these?"

"I asked Emma if she had any before I left the house…" Brittany replied. Santana studied the blonde's face for a while.

"Shall we go back inside, or do you wanna?" Brittany trailed off when Santana took something out from her pocket. "I was hoping we could get our taste buds onto this." She said, waving the bottle around the blonde's face.

"I cannot believe you sometimes…You stole a bottle of cognac from the people who kindly offered a room to us."

"I'll replace it…" Santana mused as she necked down the beverage. Brittany nodded her head in disgust. "Here try some, it's good."

"It's cold…" Brittany rubbed her hands together. "And no, I don't want to try anything, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Santana jested and placed the bottle to the ground. "You still cold?" She asked. Brittany rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Santana closed the gap between them and hesitantly wrapped one of her arms around Brittany's shoulder. "D-don't, I'm not that cold." The blonde muttered and pushed her arm away. Santana deflated visibly and went back to the drink.

…

Santana woke up and groggily scanned her surroundings. She was still in the farm house. She quickly checked the time on the phone, it was only 3am. "Shit, where's Brittany…?" She then noticed the liquor bottle on the floor. It was completely empty.

_Let me fly with the wind, god help meeee._

Santana heard a distant singing voice from outside. She noticed it as Brittany's and the blonde definitely sounded drunk.

_The chill in the breeze sets my body on fire,_

_Ohhh I wanna make love to youu._

Brittany in her drunken state tip-toed back into the farmhouse. She was shocked to find Santana awake but still sang anyway.

_Come into my embrace, let me hold you. _She glided towards Santana who was remotely stunned to see another side of Brittany._ "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…" _The blonde screamed out. "_I am sooooo drunk…" _Santana just in time held onto Brittany otherwise she would've made a sweet connection with the ground. "Whoa steady there, what happened to you?" The brunette croaked.

"Y-you were r-right about t-the cognac t-tasting g-goood…" Brittany slurred. "I've n-neveeeer felt s-so aliiive." She gripped Santana's waist and flashed her a soft smile. "W-we s-should dance, it'll h-help me to c-calm d-down a little."

Santana inhaled deeply. Though she loved the close proximity between them, she knew Brittany was a little dazed and felt that she'd be taking advantage of the blonde. "Uh, maybe we should head back and get some sleep?"

"Y-you slept already, s-stop being s-such a p-party pooper." Brittany said through hiccups. She gently swayed their hips together and stared directly into Santana's eyes. "I'm s-sure you k-know a g-good move or two."

Santana felt her heart was about to pop out anytime soon. The intense stare from Brittany even rattled the butterflies in her stomach. "I'm not much of a dancer…" She breathed.

"W-well what do y-you specialize in t-then? Brittany replied. She gently brushed Santana's back with the tip of her thumb. The touch sent shockwaves through both girls and their faces were now within kissing distance.

"Ways to keep you happy…" Santana croaked. "When I won that stuffed toy for you…and when I jumped into the water, I knew then that I'd do anything…" Santana placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. "Anything to keep a smile on your face…"

Brittany felt a lump in her throat and breathed rapidly. "Y-you s-should concentrate on y-your h-happiness, n-not mine." She said timidly.

"What if I told you that you are my hap-" The farm house door opened and both girls quickly jumped away from each other. "Girls, me and Emma searched everywhere for you both, what are you doing in here?" Will asked confused.

"W-we, um, we…"

"Needed some air…" Santana quickly jumped in and answered for Brittany. She eyed the empty liquor bottle on the floor and gently kicked it to the side away from Will's sight. "Uh, so you thought the best place for air would be the farmhouse?"

Santana rubbed her face in annoyance. "Just leave the front door open, please. "We'll be there in five minutes."

"As you wish…" Will raised his hand and closed the door. Santana huffed out in irritation and walked over to Brittany. "Hey, what's the matter?" She whispered when she noticed her eyes welling up.

"I-I f-feel so numb a-and…" Santana used her sleeve to wipe the few tears away. "I j-just wanna go b-back h-home to my f-family." Brittany finished with a sniffle.

Santana felt her own emotions come crashing down. She instantly pulled Brittany in for a hug, using every single inch of her body. The two embraced each other, holding on tightly. Brittany sobbed quietly against her neck and feared to let go. She wanted to be in Santana's arms, she wanted the both of them to be able to express what they really felt about each other. Santana closed her eyes and gently stroked Brittany's hair. Their movements were fluid and natural, as if they'd stood like this many times before.

…

Due to Brittany's constant pleading all morning, the girls were outside the airport an hour before their flight scheduled to take off. The blonde couldn't take any chances. "Come on Santana, I just didn't want us to miss the flight again."

Santana yawned. It was one of them really long ones and Brittany rolled her eyes. "I really don't get why you're complaining, at least you slept a little."

"I need a strong drink, coffee won't do…" Santana said toneless. Brittany punched her shoulder. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You said you need a strong drink, I thought a strong punch would be better." Brittany chirped. "And look, you're wide awake now…"

Santana muttered and cursed under her breath. Brittany smiled to herself. "I'm sorry; here let me make it all better for you." She massaged the area that had been slightly bruised, allowing her fingers to soothe the pain away. Santana relaxed in the moment and a little moan released from her mouth. "Okaay, I think that should be enough." Brittany quavered as the heat crept into her cheeks.

"Is that all? Surely I deserve a little bit more?" Santana asked, pretending to be all sad about it. "Stop being such a baby." Brittany countered, with half a smile.

Santana looked at her phone. "49 minutes to go, what do we do until then smarty-pants?"

Brittany fixed her gaze on something in front of her and Santana had to double check to make sure she'd heard right the first time. "Sorry, what? You want to go inside a church?"

"Yeah, it's so beautiful…let's go check it out." Brittany turned around, grabbing onto Santana's arm. "No way, churches aren't worth a look." The brunette remarked.

"Oh come on, we'll only be two minutes…" Brittany frowned. "Isn't it supposed to be 'If I'm happy, then you're happy'…" She added, knowing full well that Santana would have to give in now.

"You are one wicked person…" She said tentatively. "Fine, away we go then…" Santana sighed in defeat and followed the excited Brittany into to the church.

…

"Wow, this really is so beautiful." Brittany said in awe as they walked down the church. Santana scanned her surroundings and she wasn't pleased.

"You'd think a holy building like this would know how to keep clean." She commented, glancing at the statue of Jesus in front of her. "People actually pray, to him?" She gestured with her finger.

Brittany smiled. "Of course…if we really want something and pray for it, then God will always listen."

"Right…" Santana drawled out. "So are we finished in here?" She questioned, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Brittany didn't look impressed. "Go wait over there by the side, I won't be long."

Santana reluctantly walked over and picked up a small book that was on top of a small table. "The Bible…" She said in horror and quickly placed it back down. "This place gives me the chills." Santana looked over her shoulder and was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Brittany had been knelt down and with her eyes closed and hands clasped together, there she was praying. She faltered slightly and felt her body shiver. Realization dawned upon her and she was now 100% sure about her feelings. _I'm in love with Brittany._

…

"So shall we leave now?" Brittany smiled infectiously towards Santana. The brunette nodded her head and scooted towards Brittany. As they walked down the church, Santana asked, "What did you ask God for?"

Brittany grinned this time. "You're not supposed to speak about what you want, it's best to keep it between God and yourself."

Santana watched on as Brittany continued. "I firmly believe that when someone seeks something with a pure heart, then they are sure to have their prayers answered."

_Oh Really? _Santana mentally pondered. She stopped walking and Brittany tilted her head. "Here, take my bags, I'll be out in a minute."

"Why, what happened?" Brittany said.

"Don't worry that sweet head of yours, just go, I'll be real quick." Santana stated firmly. Brittany shrugged her shoulders and briskly walked away.

Santana waited until Brittany was completely out of sight. She strolled back to the front of the church and knelt down in the exact same position that Brittany occupied a few minutes ago. Instead of clasping her hands together, she waved at the statue in front of her and nervously worried about what to say.

"Hi, I'm Santana…I'm sorry but I really don't know how this works. I don't know the first thing about praying." She stifled a laugh. "I'm not here for me actually…you see that girl, Brittany, well she's an amazing person and has the most biggest of hearts." Santana breathed in, before continuing. "So please give her whatever she prayed for, I'd be really grateful…Thank you". Santana finished and plastered a genuine smile across her face.

Brittany slouched against the walls outside the church, patiently waiting for Santana. As if on cue, the brunette appeared in front of Brittany's sight and gestured for her bags to be given back.

"You took long in there." Brittany asked with a suggestive brow.

"I had a date with God, needed to get some things off my chest." Santana prodded back.

"Really?" Brittany scoffed. "10 minutes ago you said how churches were not worth going into and now you're telling me that you actually prayed, to God?" The blonde quipped, shocked, to say the least.

"Yep, I did." Santana said, pleased with herself. "Your words encouraged me to do so…In fact, just everything about you…" She trailed off, realizing that she was going into too much detail.

Brittany smiled and gently mused, "I'm touched, that you actually prayed for the first time in your life, I'm proud of you…"

"I'm proud of myself…" Santana beamed, which caused both girls to laugh.

"Right, come on, London's waiting for us…" Brittany motioned with her head and hooked her arm with Santana's. Maybe her feelings were yet to be properly figured out but one thing she certainly couldn't deny; Santana was slowly capturing her heart.

…

Brittany sat on her seat as she could only watch in amusement at the scene unfolding in front of her. "You don't understand, we're friends and I'd really appreciate it if you could take my seat and let me sit with her…" Santana pleaded with the fat old man.

You see, Santana had found out that her plane seat was next to some random woman, guess she should've checked the tickets once they were purchased. Brittany tried her hardest to keep in the laughter. "Unless you want to sit on my lap, I suggest you go away and leave me in peace."

Santana tried again. "Here look, my seat is over there 3C…" She gestured towards the back. "At least you'll get to sit with someone your age…"

The man turned his head around. "No way will I be sitting there, not with that woman, I'm sorry." He ushered Santana away with the raise of his hand.

Santana muttered underneath her breath and reluctantly walked towards her seat. She glanced at Brittany, who in turn could only give her a half-hearted smile. The blonde positioned herself and rolled her eyes when the man beside her started to dish flirty compliments towards her way. There must've been at least a good 25 years age gap; obviously he had no standards.

Santana greeted the woman next to her. "Hi, I wanted to sit with that blonde girl over there, she's a friend of mine…"

The woman, who was at least in her 40's just shrugged. "Yeah, so what do you want me to do?" Santana noticed how she kept staring at the man sat next to Brittany. It was...awkward.

"I was wondering if you could sit there and I could call her over to your seat..." The woman scoffed, Santana continued. "Actually, I already asked the gentleman over there but he wouldn't budge, he's a terribly grumpy man..."

"Yes I know...that gentleman is my husband." Brittany overheard the whole conversation and this time couldn't contain her laughter. Santana gazed at her wearily. Now was not the time for entertainment. She turned her head back to the woman and laughed gingerly. "Husband and wife...? So shouldn't you both be sitting together?"

"We've been fighting for a week now, I'm sorry but I need space away from him..."

Santana resigned in defeat and accepted this. She chanced another glance at Brittany and found that the blonde was staring openly at her too. There was a small twinkle in her eye; something Santana believed was legit and reserved only for her. She placed her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. Everything would be revealed in London, she was going to tell Brittany about her feelings, about her love for her. A small smile crept up on her face as she pictured all the different ways of telling Brittany, she wanted it to be the perfect moment. Little did she know that Brittany too was deep in her thoughts. She needed to tell Santana the truth; about her father's plans, about her impending marriage to Finn.

Heartbreak was around the corner for one of these girls.


End file.
